A Song Thrush of Sorrow
by MemoryxKeeper
Summary: Sebastian is troubled when he recieves a letter informing him that he has an incomplete contract with a girl that he doesn't remember making. The hardest part of the matter is, he doesn't know what she wanted and she can't tell him what it is.
1. His Lady, Arrives

Title: A Song Thrush of Sorrow

Rating: T (for violence, language and possible touchy feely-ness without the wham, bam, thank you ma'am that we all know Sebastian is good at.)

Hey guys!

So I've been thinking about writing a Black Butler fanfic for a while now, and I've finally fleshed one out well enough to develop a story. I hope you like it. I've been in a particular mode for OC's so try to tolerate her at the very least.

Also an important note, this is kind of an anomaly fanfic that is sort of canon, but isn't, what I mean is that there are characters that are going to be alive that are dead in the anime or manga.

I also do have pairings planned for this stoy, but I'm not going to reveal them until later on.

* * *

Chapter One

She appeared in the rain.

It was late in the evening at the Phantomhive manor. The sky looked like it was splattered with ink. It smeared across the white clouds and turned them gray. Sebastian Michaelis peered through the window, looking out to the garden. He turned to his young master, Ciel Phantomhive who was looking over a letter he received recently from the queen this afternoon. His eyes were drooping slightly.

"It appears we might have a storm tonight." Sebastian announced.

"I wouldn't be surprised it's utterly dreary out there." His master remarked dryly without even sparing him a glance as he paged through a set of documents lying on the desk.

"Indeed."

The earl lowered the papers and looked behind his chair where his butler was standing. "Anyway, what are you looking at?"

Sebastian's eyebrow rose. "Hmm…?"

"You've been looking out the window all evening." His master pointed out, "Are you expecting something?"

"Have I now…?" He put his hand under his chin. "This might sound strange, but I just have the inkling that someone is coming."

"Like who?" His master inquired. "No one in their right mind would travel in this kind of weather." His expression flattened. "It better not be Lao…"

"I wouldn't worry about it my lord." He sent his master a nonchalant smile. "After all, it's just as you said, no one in their right mind would—"

A violent slam shook the room. "Sebastian!" his master yelped, papers flying from his grasp as his chair began to tip backwards. With quick reflexes, Sebastian grabbed both sides of the chair before it fell over. The bookshelves rattled around them as if they were about to collapse. Sebastian took notice to the clock on the wall that's hands were spinning. With his hand still holding onto his master's chair, he pulled out his pocket watch and noticed that the hands were spinning just as rampant.

"It can't be…"

The doors flew open, and a trio of servants came running with their arms flailing.

"Master! Sebastian! Are you two alright?" The grounds keeper, Finnian cried.

His master stood up from the armchair chair. "What on earth is going on?"

"Some lunatic is trying to break down the door!" The chef, Baldroy shouted.

"The door is about to break down, yes it is!" The maid, Mey Rin shrieked. "Pluto is trying to block the door, but we don't know how long he can keep it closed."

Sebastian looked down at his master. "What do you suggest our course of action master?"

The young earl sighed planting his hands on his hips. "I suppose we don't have much of a choice, let them in."

The trio's eyes enlarged and they let out gasps not sure if they should protest or not.

He directed his gaze up at Sebastian a snarky smile playing on his lips. "Shall we go greet your guest?"

"Eh? Sebastian has a guest?" Finnian asked.

"What kind of guest are they I wonder?" Mey Rin sputtered.

Another pound at the door made the trio jump out of the skin.

Baldroy gulped. "I guess we'll find out…"

Tanaka, the house steward suddenly appeared in front of the three. "Ho, Ho, ho."

They all walked to the front entrance. Pluto whined still in his hound form. When the group approached him, his ears perked up and he barked urgently. The door was broken to pieces under his paws. Sebastian sighed he'd have to get the door replaced immediately.

"Who's there Plu Plu?" Finnian asked as he trotted over to the demon hound.

Pluto whined his ears flattened as he turned his head. The group followed the dogs gaze to the open door and let out a chorus of gasps.

Before them, a wounded girl stood against the doorframe under the rain. Completely naked blood dripped down her body long black hair veiled her body like a cloak and covered her face. Her skin was as pallid as the moon. It contrasted against the jagged cut across her throat that poured with blood. She stumbled towards them, her arms hung against her sides. A black envelope fit loosely in her left hand.

"Everyone stand back." Sebastian commanded.

Slowly she lifted her head and revealed a pair of red eyes. Sebastian's eyes enlarged. He watched as her lips moved. She mouthed a single word that he couldn't catch and collapsed onto the floor at their feet.

Finnian stammered. "I-Is she dead?"

"I don't know…that wound looked pretty bad though." Baldroy remarked just as surprised.

"Sebastian, check the girl and then retrieve that envelope." His master ordered.

"Yes my lord."

Sebastian walked up to the girl and bent down in front of her. When he reached down for the letter in her hands, he noticed the blood on her body began to dissipate. He withdrew his hand with caution. When he was certain she wouldn't do anything, he pulled the letter out of her grasp, then checked her pulse.

"She's alive." Sebastian said, he picked up the girl and stood up. "What would you like to do with her master?"

His master scratched his chin. "Bard, prepare a guest room for her."

Bard saluted. "Yes master."

He turned his gaze to Mey Rin. "And Mey Rin, could you get cleaned her up and dressed?"

Mey Rin nodded. "Yes, yes! Right away master!"

Finnian looked at Mey Rin. "I can carry her for you if you'd like."

"O that would be nice thank you Finny."

Sebastian carefully transferred the girl into Finnian's arms. "Be careful with her now."

"I will."

"Good." His master nodded in approval.

Baldroy frowned. "I wonder if this is safe..."

Tanaka transformed into his distinguished form. "The Phantomhives are always one step ahead. We must be proactive and treat our guests with courtousy no matter the case. That is how we survive."

The trio agreed with a nod. "Right!"

POOF!

"And, there went Tanaka." Baldroy chuckled.

"I wonder how he does that." Finnian asked.

When the four servants disappeared upstairs, the young earl turned his attention to Sebastian. "Do you know what the hell is going on?"

"Not in the slightest…" Sebastian's eyes shifted to the gaping doorway. "Actually I was certain that it was someone else."

"Hmm…" His master's eyes narrowed. "Whatever the case…" He held out his hand. "Hand me that letter."

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be wise my lord."

"And why is that?"

Sebastian lifted up the letter the envelope was black and held together with a red seal shaped like a skull. "This is no ordinary letter." He pressed his thumb over the skull. "It is enclosed by the demon seal, if anyone other than a demon tries to open it, they will die immediately."

"Fine…" His master frowned. "Then open it and read to me what it says."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian slipped his thumb under the skull's jaw and pulled it back. A blank black page fell open. Glowing white text began to appear on the page. "Dear Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian read out loud. "You are under warning. The Dark Court has reason to believe that you have an incomplete contract made with human, Mavis Delora. As a contractor, you have an obligation to serve, until said contract has been fulfilled. Although, we are aware that you are under a second contract, we can't allow you to withhold or terminate your duties. Failure to commit to your task will result in severe punishment, so be aware.

Signed by the head of the Dark Court,

Lucifer."

"You've got to be joking."

"I'm afraid not." Sebastian lowered the letter from his gaze. His brow creased in irritation. "This is ridiculous, I've never uncompleted a contract in my life."

"Yes, sounds rather carless of you." His master jabbed, knowing how meticulous Sebastian is.

Sebastian frowned and crushed the letter into dust in his hand. "There must be some mistake."

"Can the devil make a mistake?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and scoffed. "He fell from heaven, didn't he?" When he opened his eyes, his eyes shifted in thought. "Still…I wonder how she was able to hold the letter with a demon seal."

"Do you think she's a demon?"

His eyebrows drew together and he crossed his arms. "No, demons have a particular scent, hers was different."

"My, this has gotten interesting…" His master smirked. "I've never seen you so perplexed."

"Perplexed you say?" Sebastian smiled, but his eyes were sharp as he glared daggers at his master. "Why whatever do you mean my lord?"

His master let out a yawn and turned his back to him he walked over to the stairs. "Nothing, nothing at all. Anyway, keep an eye on her. As soon as she wakes up, inform me immediately. O and fix the door while you're at it. I can already feel a draft."

"Yes my lord."

xXx

Meanwhile, in the bathroom Mey Rin set down two buckets. One was filled with soap and water and the other was just water. A sponge was floating at the top of the soap filled one. "Alright, now let's get you freshened up Miss!" The girl was sitting on a small stool with her back against the wall. Finny sat outside the door waiting quietly.

Mey Rin grabbed the sponge and squeezed some of the excess water out of it. She continued to hum as she gently scrubbed the dirt and dried blood from her body. Mey Rin lifted her glasses and squinted. "Strange, I could've sworn there was more blood than this." She lowered her glasses and shrugged. "O well."

She continued to wash the girl, until she noticed that the there was more dirt coming off the girl than there was before. "What's going on?" She asked aloud. "No matter how much I clean her, she keeps getting dirty." She frowned and stood up touching the back of the girl's neck to push her hair out of the way.

A loud shriek made Finny jump out of his skin.

He threw the door open. "What is it Mey Rin?"

Mey Rin ran towards him.

"HER BLOOD HAS TURNED BLACK!" Mey Rin cried showing him her hands that were drenched in black.

"B-black blood…?"

They both screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Bard asked as he walked up behind Finny.

"SHE HAS BLACK BLOOD!" Finny and Mey Rin yelled in unison.

Bard rubbed his ear. "What…? Black blood?"

Mey Rin showed Bard her hands.

Bard blinked and stared at her hands he crossed his arms and snorted. "That's not blood ya ninnies, that's soot." He pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"Soot?"

"Yep." Bard lowered his cigar from his lips. "And by the looks of it, there's a lot."

"How'd she get covered in soot?" Finny asked.

"My only guess is that it must have something to do with the guy that put that nasty cut on her neck."

Mey Rin frowned. "O that sounds frightening, the poor thing!"

Wet stumbling caught their attention the girl was starting to stand.

"Hey look! She's awake!" Finny shouted sounding relieved.

She lifted her gaze to them, looking at them with clear grey eyes.

"Her eyes changed color." Bard remarked.

Finny stepped towards her. "A-are you alright Miss?"

The girl's eyes met his for a moment, but then shifted away from him. She crossed her arms covering her chest. Finny's eyes enlarged and he jumped back his face turning as red as a tomato.

"AH! I'M SO SORRY!"

Bard covered Finny's eyes with an arm and dragged him out. "Come on Finny we should let Mey Rin finish getting the girl cleaned up now."

"R-right…"

Mey Rin closed the door. "Okay, now let's try this again, but how about this time I run you a bath."

The girl nodded slowly.

xXx

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch. "What on earth is taking them so long?" Shortly, he was eating his words when the door opened.

"This way, this way." Mey Rin beckoned, she turned her spectacled gaze to him. "I'm sorry for the wait Sebastian! We had to run four baths."

"Four baths? Whatever for…" He trailed off when the girl walked into the bedroom.

It was like a whole different person walked in. The girl who looked like victim of a ghost story now looked like an actual ghost! Her hair was white as snow and her eyes were as grey as a typical day in London. She was tiny like a doll dressed in a nightgown that was too large for her. Sebastian was certain that even one of his master's nightshirts would be too big for her lithe frame. Her cut that now looked like a faded scar was clearly visible across her neckline.

She was grasping onto Mey Rin's skirt, staring at him blankly. "Alright my lady, Sebastian will take it from here." Mey Rin said, but the girl only clung tighter onto the maid's skirt.

"My lady you have no reason to fear me I am Sebastian Michaelis butler of the Phantomhive manor here to welcome you." Sebastian bowed in front of her, placing a hand over his heart and offered her the other. "Please allow me to finish preparing you for bed."

Cautiously, the girl withdrew from Mey Rin and reached a hand out to Sebastian. He accepted it, and she walked up to him. Sebastian stood up. "I can take it from here Mey Rin, thank you for your hard work."

Mey Rin blushed. "O you're w-welcome!" Steam practically blew from her ears as she walked out of the room.

When the door closed Sebastian guided the girl to the bed. "Unfortunately, the head of the estate has already retired for the evening, but he will greet you properly when you dine tomorrow morning. I shall give you the grand tour of the entire estate tomorrow as well."

He pulled the covers back.

She sat down on the bed the skirt of the nightgown compiled into a nest at her feet, like a train of a wedding gown. She tried rolling the long sleeves, but Sebastian intercepted folding the material until they were in neat cuffs at her wrists. "I shall also prepare proper fitting clothes for you in the morning." He bowed in front of her once again. "From here on out, I shall serve both you and my lord Phantomhive, until our contracts have been completed."

When they withdrew hands, she lifted her legs onto the bed and lied down he draped the covers up to her chin. As he smoothed the creases, she watched him. Candlelight flickered in her colorless eyes tinting them orange.

"A song thrush of sorrow is such a lovely name. It almost sounds like a verse in a poem." Sebastian remarked. "But I would say you're more like a Lenore or perhaps…" He paused, his eyes shimmered, lips curving into his trademark smirk. "…A raven."

She blinked up at him.

He stood up and grabbed the candelabra on the nightstand and walked up to the door. As he pulled the door behind him to a close, he turned his head back offering her a sly smile and whispered.

"Nevermore..."

* * *

A/N So how was it? I'm trying to keep everyone in character as much as I can, so let me know if my attempt was decent or needed some work.


	2. His Lady, Welcomed

Chapter Two

"My that dress suits you perfectly my lady!" Mey Rin squealed.

Morning came and Mavis stood in front of the mirror. Just as he promised, Sebastian brought her a set of proper fitting clothes and gave Mey Rin the task of helping her dress. The outfit was a grey dress adorned with white ruffles. The grey sleeves were long tight and fanned out with white ruffles, snug around the waist fluffing out at the skirt. The skirt fell to her knees with the back slightly longer cutting off at her calves with a similar white ruffled trim. It had a simple collar that covered her scar with a crimson bow tied in the center.

She put a hand over the bow wondering if it was supposed to be some kind of a subtle jab. This was certainly going to take some getting used to.

"Now all that's left are these."

Mey Rin held up a pair of white dress shoes.

Mavis's eyebrow creased.

"WAAAHHHH!"

The door opened Sebastian stepped in. "Is there some—" He was cut off when a shoe hit him in the face.

For a second time stopped.

The shoe fell onto the ground. "Is there a problem?" Sebastian asked a red shoe mark visible on his pale face.

Mey Rin lowered her arms from her defensive turtle stance and stood up.

"L‑L‑Lady Mavis refuses to put on shoes!" She squawked.

"I see…" Sebastian's gaze turned to Mavis who was now sitting on the bed peeling off her nylons

"Mey Rin, you may be excused to finish your chores." Sebastian pardoned, as he walked into the bedroom.

The maid nodded, giving a quick bow before she scurried out of the room.

Sebastian sighed. "Now then…we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice."

After Mavis kicked off the last of her nylon, she hopped off the bed and took a defiant step toward Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked. "The hard way it is."

xXx

The chandelier began to sway as the ceiling rattled in the dining hall. Muffled shouts roared faintly. Finny and Bard looked up with wide eyes. Ciel who was sitting at the table sipped his tea Sebastian prepared for him.

"What the bloody hell is going on up there?" Bard asked.

"No idea… Hey look Mey Rin is coming." Finny pointed over to the maid who was running over to them.

She stopped in front of them in a pant.

Bard put a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter Mey? You look scared stiff?"

"O it's scary! Positively frightening! it is!"

"What is? What's going on?" Finny asked.

"Sebastian and the miss are fighting!"

"Eh?"

"But why?" Finny asked.

Bard chuckled and whispered. "Maybe Sebastian doesn't know how to handle girls."

"Eh? Ya think so?" Finny asked.

"No! That's not it at all!" Mey Rin protested.

Ciel sighed and lowered his tea cup and muttered to himself. "Honestly, how much time are you planning to waste?"

xXx

When all had quieted down, Sebastian walked up to Mavis. "Shall I groom you for the day my lady?" He said and gestured to the vanity across from them. She walked up to it and sat in the wooden chair in front of it, triumphantly kicking her bare feet. Sebastian walked behind her and gathered her wavy white hair behind her. He grabbed the soft bristled brush lying on the countertop and started to brush through the tangles.

"As soon as we're done here, we may proceed to the dining hall where master Phantomhive will be waiting for your presence." Sebastian said as he adorned her hair with a crimson ribbon and tied it into a bow on the side of her head. "There."

"O and my lady?"

She leaned her head back looking up at him.

"How about we keep what happened between us, okay?"

xXx

Mavis followed Sebastian down the hallway out of the bedroom. She looked around her. There were so many closed doors and no windows. When they entered the dining area there was smoke flowing out of the kitchen. Sebastian let out sigh.

"Honestly…" He turned to Mavis. "Pardon me for a moment my lady."

He walked away into the kitchen.

Mavis blinked then directed her attention to the table where she saw the young earl sitting at the table with a porcelain teacup to his lips. When he set down his cup onto a tiny plate, he opened his eye. "Lady Mavis Delora, it's quite a pleasure to meet you."

She curtsied for him, likewise.

"You're looking well the red matches your eyes." He smiled.

Is everyone in this estate a jester? She thought already catching his pretentious aura.

"Please take a seat." He said and gestured to the empty seats around him.

She walked up to the chair closest to her, but before she put a hand on it, Sebastian was at her side already pulling it out for her. She looked up at him with an eyebrow slightly raised. "If I can't do this much, then what kind of butler would I be my lady?" He replied.

She sat down.

Sebastian set down a plate in front of her. "Today we will be having sweet apricot scones with streusel topping accompanied by scarlet cloud white tea." He announced, lowering a porcelain tea cup in front of her painted with dainty blue roses.

She picked up the cup and brought it to her lips, taking a sip. It had a tropical blend, balancing the sweet and sour flavor to perfection. She set down the cup and picked up the scone, taking a bite. Her eyes lit up. The scone was light and crisp, matching the tea's citrus. She took another bite, savoring the flavor.

"Geez, I was so close too, it just had a little too much oomph to it." She watched a big blond man walk out of the kitchen. He was covered in ash, with his blond hair puffed up into curls. His eyes fixed on hers when he exited the kitchen. "O well look at you my lady! You look great!"

Mavis's eyes enlarged holding the scone with both hands up to her mouth.

"O where's my manners." He bowed. When he straightened himself he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face. "My name is Baldroy I'm the chef, but everyone calls me Bard."

"Bard…kitchen." Sebastian reminded.

"Aha, right I was just going to get a mop and bucket." He hurried out of the dining hall.

"Of course you were…"

After Bard retreated, the young earl padded his lips with a napkin. "Now then, just so we're clear, are you mute Lady Mavis? Or do you just choose not to speak?"

Mavis set down her scone and clasped a hand up to her throat.

"I see." The earl closed his eye. "I figured that was the case, but I just wanted to make certain."

"I've taken the liberty of preparing a portable chalkboard to use for any communication purposes." Sebastian said as he set down small framed chalkboard with a stick of chalk and a eraser beside her. "But you may utilize it in any way you wish."

She already had the chalkboard in her hand and was in the process of writing something down. When she finished, she flipped it over in the middle of the board, it read.

 _Thank you._

"No thanks are necessary, the Phantomhives are always willing to accommodate to a guest's needs in whatever way we can." Ciel replied. He opened his eye. "At the same time, I suppose it wouldn't be right to call you a mere guest, since you're going to be lodging here, until yours and Sebastian's agreements have been met, however long that may be."

Mavis erased the board and began to write. When she flipped the board over, It said.

 _I'm sorry I hope I'm not imposing too much._

"It's quite alright, just as long as you don't get in the way of his obligations to me." The earl smiled. "But that shouldn't be a problem. You can't give any direct orders, correct?"

She shook her head.

"An impossible contract, now why on earth would you do something like that?" The earl asked with laughing eyes directed at Sebastian.

"I can only assume that she had her voice before I made the contract." Sebastian concluded.

"Do you even know what the contract was about anyway?"

Sebastian glowered. "No."

The earl's gaze flicked back to Mavis. "How about you?"

She scribbled on the board and flipped it over.

 _Yes, but I can't tell any of you what it is._

"You can't or you won't?"

She erased her message and replaced it.

 _I can't, it's against our contract._

The earl's eyebrows rose he leaned back in his chair. "My…isn't that frustrating?"

If looks could kill, Sebastian's would've made the entire estate decay in a matter of seconds.

"But nonetheless, you're free to stay here. I'm sure Sebastian has already told you that he'd give you a tour and so on. I don't really feel like prattling about it." The earl went on dully gazing down at his cup of tea. "In case anyone outside the estate asks, you're a ward of the Phantomhives."

Mavis nodded.

"Good, now that that's settled." The earl smirked. "Welcome to the Phantomhive estate, we shall provide you with the best hospitality for your stay."

xXx

"And here we have the study. This is where our house steward Tanaka primarily works." Sebastian said and gestured to an elderly gentleman sitting in front of a desk busily writing.

Tanaka lifted his spectacled gaze up to them and smiled. "Why hello, it is nice to meet you Lady Mavis I see you're doing well, I'm glad."

Mavis curtseyed. This man had a wise look in his eyes that she liked. He seemed respectable. She lifted the chalkboard she was carrying and wrote a message and flipped it over for him to see.

 _Thank you, I'm glad to meet your acquaintance._

Tanaka's continued to smile when suddenly poof! He began to deflate right before their eyes, and transformed into a smaller man with a carefree expression.

"Ho, ho, ho."

Mavis's eyes widened.

"No need to be startled my lady. He tends to do that a lot." Sebastian assured.

Mavis held her fists up to her lips. A slight blush formed on her cheeks not startled at all, but glowing. Her eyes sparkled with wonder. What an adorable gentleman and such talent! She thought admiringly.

"Ahem…." Sebastian coughed. "We probably should let Tanaka continue with his work."

She straightened herself returning back to her expressionless demeanor.

"How about we move on to the garden?" Sebastian suggested after closing the door to the study.

Garden?

The sparkling aura returned. Sebastian's eyes grew. Her eyes were as wide as a cat's! He restrained to pat her head, reminding himself this was a mortal of some kind.

"You arrival was well timed, the peonies are in bloom and look rather lovely if I do say so myself." Sebastian chuckled. He opened the door for her out to the garden. When she walked out, she slapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened in horror.

A white hound was running rampant breathing fire all over the garden. "NO PLU PLU STOP!" A young blond boy shouted chasing after the hound.

Sebastian sighed. "Not again…" He looked over at Mavis. "Please excuse me for a moment my lady."

He dashed over to the hound. Mavis watched from afar as the butler jumped into the air, ten feet in the air in the very least. He shot down and slammed his foot down on the hound's head. Her eyes widened, watching as the hound lowered itself to the ground.

Mavis trotted up to them.

"Bad dog." Sebastian reprimanded still standing on the hound's head.

"Thank you Sebastian, I couldn't get him to slow down he's so excited today." The blond boy explained.

"I suppose, he always gets like this when we have a guest." Sebastian hopped down, frowning at the graveyard that used to be a garden. The grass was still damp from the rain, so the fire didn't hold its flame and dissipated into smoke. When he turned around he saw Mavis and bowed. "Forgive me m'lady, but our tour through the garden will have to be postponed."

The blond boy turned around and smiled at her. He had red bobby pins in his hair that held back his bangs. A straw hat that hung behind him latched on by a brown string that wrapped loosely around his neck. His had wide turquoise eyes, reminding her of a puppy. Mavis recognized him as the one last night that stared at her in the bathroom.

"H-hello m'lady I'm Finnian, but everybody calls me Finny I'm the grounds keeper, it's nice to meet you." He greeted her cheerfully.

She held up the chalkboard to him, showing him a message that said.

 _Peeping Tom._

Finny let out a "WAH! NO!" He waved his hands frantic defensive manner. "You have it all wrong! I was only checking to see if you were okay! I-I didn't mean to look! In-in fact I didn't see a thing! I swear!"

Sebastian put a hand on Finny's shoulder. "Now m'lady it isn't polite to tease others, even if it is funny."

Steam blew out of Finny's ears his face was completely red and flustered.

Mavis wasn't paying any attention to Sebastian's chiding too focused on the giant white hound that suddenly transformed into a naked man with silver hair. She pointed at the hound or man or whatever it is, wondering if this was normal. The two noticed and turned around.

"O him? That's just Pluto." Finny replied.

"I don't think that's what she meant."

"Arf!" Suddenly Pluto was sitting up. Mavis noticed he had a black collar around his neck. He threw his head back at them. His eyes enlarged a wide smile on his face as he galloped up to them. He attached himself to Sebastian's back.

Sebastian grimaced.

"Anyway…this is Pluto a demon hound we acquired on one of our trips." He explained.

Pluto licked Sebastian's cheek and sniffed the air then suddenly climbed off of him. He approached Mavis, staring at her with analytical crimson eyes. Mavis tilted her head and held out a hand. He smelled her hand, and snorted as though he found something.

All of a sudden, Mavis was on her back and Pluto was on top of her barking happily, licking her face. She blinked at him and patted his head, peering down, her eyes widened. Wow.

Shortly, Sebastian roughly separated the two, and covered Mavis's eyes.

Pluto whined.

"Finny, why don't you go find some clothes for Pluto." Sebastian suggested.

"Ah, yes right away!"

She heard Finny dragging Pluto away through the grass, despite the hound's protests.

Once they disappeared, Sebastian removed his arm that covered her eyes and crossed his arms. "Peeping Tom, hm?"

Mavis shrugged.

xXx

"And that is the Phantomhive estate." Sebastian concluded as they walked down the hallway. "How do you like it so far?"

Mavis tapped her chin. She scribbled on the chalkboard flipped it over.

 _It's fun._

Sebastian chuckled. "I see, to be honest, today is actually one of our quieter days."

"When you say things like that, that's how disruption begins."

The two turned around as the young earl walked towards them.

Sebastian smiled slyly. "You're absolutely right my lord."

"Have you finished your little tour?" The earl inquired his eyebrows were tight with impatience.

"Yes."

"Good, then I'd like to head into town." He announced and walked past them.

"I'll prepare a carriage right away." Sebastian bowed and then flicked his gaze to Mavis. "And what would you wish of the lady?"

With his back to the two the earl waved his a disinterested hand. "She may do whatever she likes."

Sebastian turned his attention to Mavis. He could see royal blue reflecting through her colorless eyes as following after his master. Her eyebrows creased in the slightest barely noticeable to a mere observer. However, for a butler such details were necessary to understand the mind of his lady.

"What would you wish to do my lady?"

* * *

A/N Sorry it took so long for me to finish this chapter. I got distracted by the AMAZING series Eureka Seven! Anyway, sorry it's starting out sort of cliche, what I want is for Mavis to have interactions with all the characters. There will be more plot as we dive further.

Overal, I hope y'all enjoyed and will read on!


	3. His Lady, Speaks

Chapter Three

The night air was so thick and muggy, it was suffocating. Ciel glowered up at the sky. God knows how much he hated humidity. Sebastian opened the carriage. He put one foot through the door when he heard footsteps padding up behind him.

"My lady." Sebastian greeted. "So you decided to come?"

She never gave an answer when Sebastian asked before. Ciel figured that was her way of saying "no." Or at least that was what he hoped. I guess she was still thinking about it He thought, wishing that he hadn't made his trip to town so open ended. He should've ordered Sebastian to prevent her from coming along.

"Fine, hurry up then." Ciel commanded lowly and climbed into the carriage.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian lifted the girl into the carriage.

He closed the door and took the driver's seat. The girl sat across from him. When the carriage began to move Ciel took a moment to observe her. She stared back at him through her colorless eyes. He shifted his gaze, eyes narrowing down at her bare feet. Perhaps this girl would be a hindrance after all.

He closed his eye and sighed. "How old are you anyway?" Although he wasn't one for idle chat, he figured that he might as well attempt to get to know this stranger who planned on boarding in his estate. She looked no older than twelve. She grasped her chin and scrunched her nose. Her eyes closed in thought for a couple seconds.

Finally, she opened her eyes and shrugged.

"You don't know?"

She nodded.

"And what about that cut on your neck you had last night? Who did that to you?" He inquired. That question had been burning in his mind since he laid eyes on her. With her alone, he wondered if he could try to pry some answers out of her.

Automatically, the girl grasped her throat as if to shield it, averting her eyes.

Ciel frowned. "I don't know if you're aware, but I serve the queen as her watchdog. If there's someone that's after you, you could provide information to find this culprit." He wondered if cut could have something related to the contract. The wound was fresh, but maybe she has been pursued by this person for a long time he thought. He thought about the letter he received from the queen the other day and his frown deepened.

The girl wrote on the miniature chalkboard in her lap and then handed it to him. The darkness fogged over the board making it hard to read. He squinted.

Impossible, this was my doing.

Ciel's eyebrows rose and he lifted his head. He opened his mouth to question her, but right as he did, Sebastian stopped the carriage. The jerk from the stop caused him to bite his tongue. The taste of blood rang of iron. Right when Sebastian opened the door, the girl stood up from her seat and hopped out the door.

"Hey!" Ciel called after her, climbing out after her.

She was walking ahead of them in the middle of the street not even paying attention to where she was going.

"What's wrong master?" Sebastian smiled, standing beside the door. "Was the ride too short?"

Ciel glared at him. "O shut it you idiot. Go stop her before she gets caught in traffic."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian dashed to the girl's side. She was already in the middle of the road when he got to her. Quickly, he picked her up and hauled her back over to where Ciel stood. "Now shall we carry on?" H asked, chuckling at his own pun. The girl looked around and then back at Sebastian, probably wondering what on earth he was laughing about.

Ciel could already feel a headache coming. He rubbed his forehead then glared up at the girl. "Where were you planning on going anyway?" She tilted her head and sat up in Sebastian's arms and pointed. He followed the direction of her finger across the street at a building with a sign that read "Undertaker." His eyes flattened.

Sebastian smiled. "What a coincidence."

"Indeed…"

The three of them ventured over to Undertaker's. Sebastian carried the girl the whole way in case she decided to wander off. However, when Sebastian set her down to knock on the door, she waited.

"No answer?" Ciel inquired.

"As usual."

Sebastian turned the knob. Of course the door opened with ease the man never locked the door. When they walked inside, they spotted him behind his desk merrily humming pouring a tea kettle into a single tea cup.

"It's about time you arrived." He said.

"We apologize for intruding after hours." Ciel replied.

"Nonsense, I always have time for the Phantomhives." He lifted his head. "So where is she?"

The girl poked her head out from behind Sebastian, waving shyly.

"Ah! It's been so long dear!" Undertaker greeted jollily, leaning over his desk. "My they did a number on you I hardly recognize you."

She stepped out from behind Sebastian, pulling at the skirt of her dress.

"It suits you just fine."

Ciel looked at Sebastian who looked just as stupefied.

"Wait you two know each other?" He asked.

Undertaker nodded and patted the girl on the head. "Yup, met this young lady a long time ago." He picked up the cup of tea and offered it to her. "Here ya go dear this should help."

She took the cup of tea.

Ciel walked up to the counter.

"Then do you know anything about her?"

"Of course I do." He jeered.

'Would you mind telling us what you know?"

Undertaker grinned. "I could, but I think it would be best if she just tell you herself."

Suddenly there was a loud crash. A cough erupted from the girl. Ciel and Sebastian turned their heads. Their eyes widened. The tea cup was shattered at the girl's feet. She had a hand over her mouth with blood seeping from her fingers and drenching the front of her dress. "What did you do to her?" Ciel snapped accusingly. The silver haired man's grin grew showing his teeth.

"Why I merely cured that frog in her throat."

Sebastian was at her side and placed a hand gently on her back. "My lady…"

She removed her hand and spat blood onto the wooden paneling. Her coughing subsided into erratic pants. Ciel looked at the blood that pooled at the floor. A normal human being would've died or passed out from that much blood loss. His eyes narrowed. What is she? He asked himself.

When the girl regulated her breathing, she wiped her bloodied lips with the back of her hand and straightened her posture. Sebastian dug into the lapel of his trench coat and offered the girl a white handkerchief, but she paid him no heed. She turned her colorless eyed gaze to Undertaker.

"B-Bitter." She stammered.

"Medicine is always bitter deary." Undertaker cackled.

Now she has the ability to command Sebastian to do whatever she wants Ciel thought frowning she could even make an order that is against mine. His frown deepened. I can't let her get in my way he concluded.

"It's not the perfect remedy, but it'll have to do for now." Undertaker went on.

"Could one of you explain to me what just happened?" Ciel asked.

"I could, but it'll cost ya."

Ciel scowled.

The girl sighed. "Repayment."

"For what?"

She didn't respond.

"Honestly." Sebastian seized this opportunity to grab the girl and wipe her face off with the handkerchief. "Not only will I need to make you a new dress but I'll need a new handkerchief too."

Ciel's gaze flattened.

Undertaker suddenly grasped Ciel's shoulders grinning by his ear. "Anyway, Phantomhive I have an inkling you didn't come here to chat about little girls, am I right?"

"What do you want?"

"A laugh is all."

xXx

One building shaking burst of laughter later—

"There's been a series of murders recently. No one knows much about them, but the victims that have been analyzed have no visible wounds. The only trace of the murderer has been the same single word message written in blood beside the victim's body." Ciel explained.

Undertaker put his elbows on the counter and folded his fingers placing his chin on top of them. "Ah yes the bodies I've received have been interesting. All of them have been clean without any trace of blood."

"No blood…" Sebastian crossed his arms.

"Bitten?" The girl asked.

A grin spread across Undertaker's face. "That's right, on the neck too."

"Are you two suggesting a vampire is committing these murders?" Ciel inquired in a dull tone.

Undertaker scratched his chin. "You could say that."

"I want a straight answer Undertaker."

"I suppose it's an offensive term to their kind." Sebastian replied thoughtfully. "Vampire in its Slavonic form would be the equivalent to 'blood sucker,' or 'unclean dead.'"

"I see…"

"What was the message?" The girl asked.

Ciel looked at her. "Anemone." He replied.

She frowned.

"There's scarlet thread of murder running through the colorless skein of life, and our duty is to unravel it, and isolate it, and expose every inch of it." Sebastian said quoting directly of Sherlock Holmes "The Study of Scarlet." He stepped in front of the girl and tipped her chin up. "Is there anything else you'd care to share with us my lady?"

She glared into his eyes. "Anemone means abandonment."

* * *

A/N Yeaaahh, I was going to keep her mute for a bit longer, but I just decided that it was kind of a pain, so I decided to give her a voice. Anyway on an important note. I think I'm going to direct the story in the first season of the anime, but the Jack the Ripper Arc has not happened yet, but don't worry about this getting confusing. When I start playing with season two, that's where the mind F***s are going to happen.


	4. His Lady, Mischievous

Chapter Four

After their discussion with Undertaker, the three decided they had enough information to go off of and decided to return to the estate. Sebastian smiled all the way back to the carriage. It was entertaining ride there for him, listening to his master grow frustrated as he bantered with his mute lady. And now that the she could speak, he predicted it would get more interesting. But alas, his hopes were dashed for a disappointingly quiet ride home.

As he drove into the forest of the mist, a diabolical smile crossed his lips. Once the evening chores, perhaps I could arrange something for them to get better acquainted he thought. He pulled the carriage up to the front of the estate and leapt out of the driver seat. When he opened the passenger door, he had to stifle a chuckle.

"So this is why you both were so quiet."

Unlike the last ride, the two decided to sit beside each other. Both of them slumped against each other with his master's head rested against his lady's head while she used his shoulder. They slept soundly together, hardly making a sound. "I might as well get used to juggling now." Sebastian concluded to himself. He climbed into the carriage and effortlessly picked the two up carrying one on each arm. They fit in his arms perfectly. His master's eyebrows knitted together irritated by the change in positions, pulling his coat tighter for warmth. While his lady merely snuggled closer to him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What a handful."

XXx

The next afternoon, Sebastian walked into the library where he found his master sitting at a desk with his usual placid expression. "You called for me my lord?" He inquired with his arms politely folded behind his back. His master shuffled through a few papers before responding.

"Yes, I need you to create a list of suspects for me. We don't have much to go off of, considering that this case has taken a rather strange turn, but I trust you can figure it out."

Sebastian smirked. "Of course my lord, after all what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do this much?"

"Good." His master leaned back in his chair. "Now have you gathered any more information about Lady Mavis?"

"Well aside from her association with vampires, I've found that she has a taste for raw oranges and lemons." Sebastian replied with a straight face.

His master's eye flattened.

"You've got to be joking."

Meanwhile—

Mavis sat on the ledge of the patio holding two halves of an orange, swinging her legs lazily as she watched Finny pull weeds out of the garden. A wheelbarrow was parked beside him with a pile of chunks of earth attached to the weeds, making the garden look more like a half-finished puzzle. He sat back on his heels and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his gloved hand.

"This humidity is terrible." He said to himself aloud, looking up at the grey sky.

He yanked out another weed and tossed it into the wheelbarrow, but when he reached for another one, he noticed a pair of bare feet in front of him. His eyes widened letting out a yelp as he fell onto his bum. "H-Hello Lady Mavis I didn't see you there." He said with a shaky smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. She peered down at him with a blank expression. "Um is there something that you need?" He asked, his gaze shifted away from hers finding the grass to be much more welcoming.

"Here." She said. When he mustered the courage to look back at her, he noticed that she was holding out an orange halve to him.

"For me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

She made a gesture to the empty yard.

"O right." He offered her a cheerful smile. "Thank you."

He removed his gloves before accepting the orange from her and took a bite. The sweet citrus taste was refreshing after working in the heat. Perhaps this was a peace offering after their little misunderstanding he thought as he chewed happily.

"Is it good?" She asked.

Finny nodded. "Mmhm, it's delicious."

"Want to know why it's so good?"

He tilted his head. "Sure…?"

She beckoned him to come closer. When he did she held a hand by his ear as if she was sharing a secret. "I licked it." She whispered.

His eyes widened as he jumped to his feet. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed the rest of the orange was in his hand.

"Are you going to finish it?" She stepped towards him. "Are you going to eat the rest of the orange that I licked?"

Finny's face turned beat red.

Mavis's eyes became shadowed. "What's wrong?" It was like some sadistic black aura took over her. "You said it was delicious."

"I-I…!" He cowered onto the ground with his arms covering his head. "STOP PICKING ON ME!"

"Honestly, my lady must a reprimand you constantly? This is the fourth time I've told you to stop terrorizing the staff." Sebastian cut in.

Finny peeked up from his defensive position and watched as Sebastian picked up Mavis, and hauled her back into the mansion. He let a sigh in relief. When he opened his eyes, he saw the half eaten orange in his hand and blood rushed to his face again. He dropped the orange and collapsed onto the ground.

"I can't do this!" He cried rolling side to side. "I just can't!"

xXx

"I've retrieved Lady Mavis just as you requested my lord." Sebastian announced walking into the library. Before he carried Mavis over his shoulder, but now he was carrying her bridal style. He lowered her onto her feet in front of Ciel's desk.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, a treat?"

Sebastian smiled darkly. "Whatever you find most appropriate."

Mavis looked between the two, expecting them to extend their claws and start hissing at each other like cats.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Anyway." He turned his attention to Mavis. "Do you know anyone by the name of Theodor Ramirror?"

Her eyes enlarged. "How did you get that name?"

"We share a competent butler that follows our every wish, don't you remember?" Ciel replied with a smooth smirk. Her eyes switched to Sebastian who smiled just as flawlessly. "Now that I'm aware that you know this person," Ciel went on, "how about you tell me what you know?"

Mavis crossed her arms. "All I can say is he's a sentimental idiot who needs learn how to mind his own business."

"From what I gather this is something personal. He's mad at you for leaving him to come here, but you can't go into much detail, because it might violate the terms of your contract, correct?" Ciel asked.

"Not entirely, I could go into more detail if I chose to." Mavis replied. "But then the game would be boring."

Ciel scoffed and crossed his arms. "So you're just toying with us."

"Don't pretend to be hurt I'm aware you like to play with your food before you eat it." She stared straight into his eye. "But I wouldn't be worried I'm not here to soil your plans."

"Then why are you here?"

Her eyes showed more drive than a man's thirst for water, "because I deserve closure."

There was something about the way she spoke made, Sebastian's eyes flashed fuchsia. Perhaps, it was the way she made closure sound like the most obvious thing in the world. Sweet and simple and yet it could go into any direction. It made him want to find the answer to feed this curiosity that had been eating away at him the moment she stepped into the estate.

A slow smile crossed Ciel's lips. "I see…"

"Anyway, you can leave this nuisance to me." Mavis stated, turning her back to them as she proceeded to the door.

Sebastian's eyebrows rose. "I beg your pardon my lady, but are you saying that you're going after a criminal all by yourself?"

"Indeed, he shall be evicted tonight."

When the door closed, Ciel sighed.

"I think I liked her better when she couldn't talk."

* * *

A/N The next chapter is when the real action begins! And I am so excited! This chapter is mianly the catalyst for what is to happen next and also because I felt like adding fluff and more humor, even though I feel like I'm turning Mavis into a sadistic weirdo. xD

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you guys stick around for the next one!

Thanks for the Faveorites, follows, and reviews! 3


	5. His Lady, An Iron Maiden

Chapter Five

Nightfall fell upon the Phantomhive estate like a fluttering blanket. Mavis stood on the balcony enjoying the cool air blowing by the steadily beating heart of the wind. "I suppose it's time to go." She said to herself. She turned around the wind lifted her white hair like the wings of a dove. Her gaze landed on the earl dressed in a black cloak and top hat. The lace curtains pressed against the open frames of the door as if they were making way for the prince's arrival.

"Do you need something?" She asked, already knowing why he was here.

"Not exactly, I just thought you could use some company on your little excursion." He spoke offhandedly as if she was just going for a stroll in the park.

She walked past him into the bedroom. "That won't be necessary."

"Why must you be so difficult?" She heard him mutter under his breath. Suddenly she heard a click and turned around to find the barrel of a pistol pointed at her forehead.

She didn't flinch. "This is pointless you know you can't kill me."

"Don't assume what you don't know." He pulled back the safety. "You might be surprised."

"Sebastian will stop you."

He smirked. "How can you be certain? Sure he'll follow orders, but that doesn't mean he's loyal especially to someone with an impossible contract."

Her eyes narrowed. "You still can't kill me."

"Why? Because you can order him to stop me? Or maybe it's because you're not mortal." The earl kept his gaze level with her with the gun in his hand unmoving.

Mavis didn't respond.

"I don't want to kill you." The earl admitted. "On the contrary, I'd like to learn more about you, but if push comes to shove I'll kill you by any means necessary human or not."

Suddenly, Mavis lunged at him. She grasped his arm with the gun, turning it upward right when he pulled the trigger. The bullet shot through the ceiling. She tore the gun out of his hand, dropping it on the floor and kicked it under the bed. Her hold on him was firm and she knew that he didn't have the strength to resist her. She removed her hand and quickly grasped him by the collar of his coat pulling him down to her level. He stared at her coldly as if he expected her to do this.

"Stay out of my way." She commanded and threw him on the ground.

The earl sat up. When she opened the door, he shouted. "Sebastian now!" All of a sudden the door flew open. Mavis's eyes enlarged. Sebastian stood on the other side of the door like an intimidating shadow.

"Children should learn how to play nice."

She glared at him. "Move."

"My sincerest apologies, but I'm afraid I can't do that." He lifted his hand and pulled off the glove with his teeth revealing the mark of the Faustian contract. "My master has ordered that I don't allow you to do dangerous things by yourself."

Mavis turned around. The earl was standing now he removed his eye patch revealing his mark on his eye. "Grab her." He ordered and Sebastian grasped Mavis's arms pulling them behind her. He walked up to her and grasped her chin brushing his thumb over her lips. "And don't bother making a petty move to reverse my order either."

"Once an order has been made it cannot be changed it's sort of a first come first serve strategy." Sebastian elaborated a little too cheerfully.

"I don't see the point in this." Mavis muttered. "Why didn't you just follow me?"

"I wanted to test you." The earl replied. "You said that you weren't out to foil my plans, so I wanted to make certain that was true. If you tried to kill me, you're a liar, but you didn't, so it appears that you kept your word."

Mavis deadpanned. "That's so stupid."

He pinched cheek. "O shut it."

xXx

Shadows crept across streets of London like spiders crawling through the night. Streetlamps lit the corners providing a ray of orange light on the sidewalks. The alleys looked endless fading into a black abyss. Ciel and Mavis walked peacefully neither of them batting an eye at the otherwise threatening scenery while Sebastian strode behind them.

"I'm sure you already saw this question coming, but you wouldn't happen to be a vampire, would you?" Ciel asked with a hint of teasing in his tone.

Mavis grimaced and shook her head. "No, vampires are a breed of their own."

Ciel looked over his shoulder at Sebastian. "Have you ever met one?"

"Not personally, but I've heard stories." He lifted the large woven basket filled with garlic. "I didn't think such a silly rumor was true though."

"That's just in case he has his henchmen with him." Mavis replied. "Unfortunately, Theodor won't be as easy."

The three stopped in front of an abandoned hotel. "Is this it?" Ciel asked staring up at the old building. Tall grass pressed against the faded brick. The windows were boarded with spider webs woven in the cracks. The door was closed with a sign hanging above on a wooden beam that stuck out across the sidewalk. It dangled by a single rusted black chain. The wood was rotted but they could still make out the wording, "Ivory House Hotel." Sebastian pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket where he wrote the address.

"This is it."

"It seems cliché to me."

Mavis sighed. "It is."

Sebastian walked up the door and opened it. It looked like it had been boarded before, but the split wood and frayed ends showed that someone had already broken through it. The sign whined as the wind batted at it, sending it into the spiral. He stepped inside and scanned the foyer. The paneling was stained with missing pieces, creaking with every step he took. A light laugh echoed faintly. He walked across the room to a beaten up desk where the attendant would be and peered behind it.

No one was there of course. Only open drawers hanging from their slots with rat's nests piled in the corners. The floor was littered with crumpled pieces of paper and broken wine bottles. Sebastian's nose scrunched at the filth. "Disgusting," he said to himself, trying to resist the urge to start cleaning. He turned away from the mess, but right when he did he heard a crack and suddenly a snap from above him and looked up.

From outside Ciel and Mavis stood outside with the basket of garlic set between them. A loud crash erupted from inside. "Sebastian!" Ciel shouted and grabbed the basket and ran into the building Mavis ran behind him in tow. Sebastian stood in the middle of the room looking up at the ceiling. When the two ran inside, he turned his head and body revealing a beautiful, well-dressed male vampire attached to his side biting his neck.

The vampire opened a pearl colored eye and licked the excess blood from Sebastian's neck. He had long curly white hair pulled into a pony tail by a black ribbon, wearing a grey long coat with white cuffs, a white ruffled collar adorned with a white lace scarf. He had a black vest with black high waist trousers and white shin-high boots.

He pulled away from Sebastian's neck jutting out his lower lip. "You don't taste as good as you look." He complained in a high-pitched voice that completely contrasted with his lovely appearance. Sebastian's scoffed as the vampire detached himself from him. The vampire put his hands on his hips and turned his back to Sebastian snobbishly. He had an upset look on his face, until his eyes landed on Mavis.

"MY LADY YOU'VE RETURNED TO US AT LAST!" He cried, galloping towards her with his arms outstretched as if he were going to embrace her. The room around them seemed to turn into a field of flowers as he drew closer. "I've missed your blood so much!"

Right when he got into a five foot radius from her, the vampire was suddenly struck in the face with a head of garlic. "GYA!" He let out a cry as he grasped his cheek. A waterfall of tears spilled from his eyes down his reddening cheeks. "Mavis how could you!? You know how allergic I am to garlic!"

"Martin, tell me where Theodor is." She commanded, preparing to throw another head of garlic at him.

"Teddy….?" He tapped his cheek. "O right, Teddy told me that I have to capture you or else…." He trailed off as he realized what the phrase "or else," meant. His eyes lowered. His hand went into his coat pocket and he withdrew a pair of hand-sized pliers.

Mavis's eyes narrowed. "Earl."

"Yes?'

"Whatever you do don't let him pinch you with those pliers. Sebastian I suggest you avoid them as well." Although Ciel didn't know why the pliers were a threat, he nodded trusting her judgment.

Sebastian glanced at Mavis. "They manipulate memories don't they?"

Ciel's eye widened.

"Yes, if he triggers the ability, he can remove memories from anyone he uses them against." She replied.

"HEY! Don't ignore me to chat idly amongst yourselves!" The vampire named, Martin shouted. He opened the jaws of the pliers with both hands. During this motion, the pliers glowed white and grew from their puny size to a giant silver pincers that covered his hands. He reared back one of his pincers snapping them tauntingly. "If you do," he curled his lips back into a wide grin showing his fangs, "I might take something important."

Martin lunged at Mavis. Sawdust sprayed as his claw grazed the floor. "My lady!" Sebastian shouted, a step away from jumping in between her and Martin. Right before the pincers could snap her in half; Mavis jumped on top of it, charged forward and lodged her knee into Martin's face. She used his head as a balance beam before she flipped over him, sending him crashing into a wall. Dust clouded around them. She landed on her feet and spun around to meet two gaping looks.

"He's getting up you know."

"Mavis you're so mean! You're not even taking me seriously at all!" Martin whined as he yanked out his claw from the wall. The brick was sunken in with deep jagged cracks. He wiped his nose. "And you know I have dust allergies," he sniffled.

"Precisely," Mavis replied, Sebastian stifled a snicker.

Martin whipped the rocks that were lodged inside of it and glared at Sebastian and Ciel. "What are you two looking at?" He hissed. "Maybe I should go after you hecklers!"

He raced toward them snapping his claws viciously, but Sebastian didn't look concerned already having something up his sleeve, literally. He pulled out three heads of garlic and began pitching them at the claws. The claws crushed the garlic with ease sending chunks and small pieces flying.

"IT'S IN MY EYES!" Martin screamed, stopping his rampage to try to rub his watering eyes. But his hands were still claws with more pieces of garlic in their nooks and crannies, which caused more garlic to spill on him. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU TYRANT!? YOU AWFUL, AWFUL TYRANT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Who am I?" Sebastian chuckled. "Why I'm simply one hell of a butler."

"WELL I HATE YOU!" Martin sniveled. "I DISPISE THE AIR YOU BREATHE! ONE DAY I SHALL SPIT ON YOUR GRAVE!"

Sebastian dusted off his hands. "Are we ready to move along?"

"Please," Ciel rubbed his forehead, "I'm getting a headache."

"Do any of these rooms have a balcony?" Mavis asked.

"Yes, I believe the master suite has one." Sebastian replied. "It should be on the top floor."

"Then that's where we're headed next."

* * *

A/N This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided that it was getting a little too long so I decided I'd cut it in half. Sorry! But on the bright side! I will be adding chapter six in just a moment, so you guys will have two chapters at once!

How do you guys like Martin? He kind of reminds me of the French guard from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. xD O and if you guys want an idea of how imagine Martin sounds, listen to this song. watch?v=lXrEexLkmp8 (If the link doesn't work just look up DARKNESS 2 LONG it's a Dance, Dance Revolution song and it'll be the purple/blue rectangle one.) Anyway if you listen to the song, listen for the guy with the opera high-pitched sounding voice. That's how he sounds to me.

Anyway thanks for reading! Fave/Foll/Rev if you like.


	6. His Lady, In Bloodshed

Chapter Six

Sebastian located a staircase, but it would be impossible to walk up, because it was caved in with the wood split in middle. "Are you certain he'd be up here?" Ciel asked. "He could've used that pawn downstairs as a diversion for means of an escape."

"Theodor is an idiot, but he isn't a coward." Mavis put her hand on the banister. "If he's anywhere, it's up here."

"Well if we're going up there, it's not by walking." Sebastian picked up Ciel with one arm, but when he offered Mavis a lift, she shook her head.

"I can get up there myself."

"You know you can rely on me my lady, after all I am your butler as well."

"I know, but I would prefer to be practical right now." She replied as she leapt onto the banister and ran up the railing that was still intact.

Sebastian and Ciel exchanged looks before Sebastian met her upstairs in a single jump. The three walked down a hallway with decrepit wallpaper, carefully avoiding the patches of floor with missing paneling. Mavis walked ahead of them into a room where the door was wide open. Moonlight casted through white curtains that waved gracefully to them. A silhouette contrasted against it.

Cautiously, she approached it grasping the feathery curtain and drawing it back. Her eyes widened. Behind the curtain was a little pigtailed girl. She was tucked in a ball against the cracked window. Her head was sagging against her knees with her tiny arms folded in her lap. Mavis reached for the girl cupping her face in her hands. The little girl's brown eyes were vacant with death. Her skin was cold to the touch and so pale she almost looked blue. There were a pair of teeth marks were visible above the collar of her tan nightgown on her tiny throat.

The child's arm fell from her lap revealing a wilted anemone clenched in her fist. Mavis's eyes shook unable to look away.

Suddenly a something grasped her arm and yanked her away from the girl. For a brief moment, she watched as the girl tipped over from the window, but before she saw her hit the ground, she was forced turn away from it. Her face hit something solid and she peered up to meet Ciel's quiet gaze. He wrapped his arm around her head held her against his shoulder.

"What do you think Sebastian?" He asked.

Sebastian bent down in front of the child. "It appears this is their most recent one. Most likely they placed her here as some kind of a taunt or warning."

Mavis tore away from Ciel. "Let's hurry and find him already. Other than Martin, there's only one person that would stand in our way of Theodor. He's the only one I know that would do something so distasteful."

"Are you certain that you'll be alright if we go on?" Sebastian asked.

She nodded. "I'll be fine, it's not the first time I've seen something like this."

Sebastian frowned, "very well."

"Mavis," Ciel grasped her shoulder. "Try to stay close."

Sebastian led the way as they walked out of the room back into the hallway. He frowned. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of someone racing to another room. It looked almost like a shadow gliding across the walls. A door slammed.

He sighed. "Challenging my patience, are they? Well I guess I could play a game of hide and seek." A sly smile crossed his lips as he turned and started to walk down the next hallway. "Come out." He switched his eyes from left to right, "come out." He slipped his hand into the lapel of his coat, "wherever you are."

He whipped out a set of knives from his pocket and flung them up at the ceiling. Ciel and Mavis looked up at the ceiling with him. The way he had thrown the knives created an outline of an individual, but there was no one there that could be seen.

"You might as well come out now." Sebastian called out. "I've already wasted valuable silverware on you."

The outline soon turned black before them then materialized into an adolescent boy. The knives stuck through his clothing just mere centimeters away from wounding him. He had black hair with a razor cut bangs the sides of his hair hung asymmetrically. He was wearing a black regency tailcoat; unbuttoned with a grey vest over a white dress shirt. A black floppy bowtie adorned his neck. He wore white trousers with black calf-high boots.

He glared down at them through sharp black eyes. "Well, well look who's back, and you even brought hors d'oeuvres." He said staring at Ciel in particular and let out a light chuckle. "How did you like my little present by the way? Cute wasn't it?

"You're disgusting." Mavis replied with an edge in her tone.

"So you didn't like it? I guess I should've known, Theodor said you wouldn't." He sighed. "Women are so hard to please."

"I'm not here for you Gregory."

"Yes, yes I know you're here to speak with your precious Theodor." Gregory sneered. He slipped into his shadow form melting off the ceiling and morphed in front of them, standing with his arms crossed. "I hope you realize he's not very happy with you or anyone for that matter, leaving out of the blue like that."

"He takes things too personally."

Gregory scoffed. "That's putting it mildly, so what did you do with Martin?"

"He's convulsing downstairs from an allergic reaction." Sebastian answered for her. A head of garlic was in his hand. He began tossing and catching it with one hand.

"So I see," Gregory walked up to him and sniffed the air, "you smell different."

Sebastian smirked, "O really? It must be the garlic."

Gregory licked his lips. "Hmmm, must be." He turned and noticed Mavis was walking away. "HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" He shouted after her.

"I already told you, I'm not here to talk to you." Mavis replied.

"GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"No, I don't have time for you, are you two coming?"

"Yes my lady." Sebastian followed her along with Ciel who looked bored beyond belief.

Gregory scowled. "Don't fuck with me!" He shouted, cutting them off by slamming his fist into the wall blocking their path.

"I mean it Gregory get out of my way." Mavis seethed.

Gregory grabbed her by the jaw. "Shut your mouth!" He snarled at her. "I hate how you talk down to me. You've always treated me like a monster." She stared at him coldly not even phased by his words. He growled, "You're no better than them!" In a swift motion he twisted her neck. Ciel's eye widened in horror watching him tear her throat open like a piece of paper. Blood sprayed all over. Gregory let out a huff as dropping her like a rag doll. Sebastian caught her in his arms.

"My lady!"

* * *

THE END

A/N No, I'm just kidding! Sorry for leaving you all at a cliffhanger! Kind of...not really. I'm a mean person okay! Anyway, this is all part of my diabolical plot for more plot! What I'm really sorry for is that this chapter is shrter than my others, but hey I'm giving you guys two chapters in one day, so don't be too mad. The next chapter shall be out soon, so stick around.

Thanks for reading! Fave/Foll/Rev if you like!


	7. His Lady, A Heavy Heart

Chapter Seven

Blood glistened on the paneled floor, looking more like oil against the darkness. But the stream of moonlight casted over Gregory's bloodstained face shed crimson. His black gaze stared mercilessly into Mavis's hollow scrutiny as he licked the blood that dripped down his lips. A satisfied smile crossed his parted lips. "Just as I thought, she's bittersweet," he said, talking more to himself than anyone in particular.

Ciel's glared at him icily.

Suddenly they heard a voice behind them. "Aw, what a waste of good blood"

The three of them turned their heads and saw a slouched young man walking toward them. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his black and white pinstripe trousers with his thumbs sticking out. He had pepper colored hair with a white fringe that framed his face. He was wearing a black cavalier vest over a white dress shirt with black garters. A black puff tie was wrapped sloppily around his neck. He wore black brogan boots with white button up spats on his feet.

There were bags under his tired grey eyes. He bent down in front of Mavis's body that was lying in Sebastian's arms and hummed. "It's really disturbing when you do that." He said before he grasped her head and twisted her neck back in place.

Mavis lifted her head and glared at him. The gaping wound on her neck began to close, healing itself back into its scarred state. "If you would've just come out, things wouldn't have escalated like this." Mavis argued, back to normal as if nothing had happened.

"But that would be boring." He stood up and crossed his arms. "Besides why should I treat you kindly after you did something so cruel to me?"

She shrugged. "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"You left without saying a word!"

"That's not true, I said 'bye,' remember?"

"Yes, but I didn't think that meant traveling worlds and staying there!" He snapped.

"I wanted to be discreet."

The young man scoffed. His glare shifted to Sebastian who was still holding Mavis in his arms. "So it's you, huh? I can tell just from the way you smell." He smiled crookedly. "But it's kind of funny, I expected you to look different."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "I beg your pardon."

"I suppose it's safe to conclude that you're Theodor Ramirror?" Ciel interjected.

"And you are?"

"I am the queen's watchdog Ciel Phantomhive." He announced in a clear voice. "I have you along with your two accomplices Martin Gale and Gregory Knight under account for the kidnapping and murders of children."

"So you're the earl everyone talks about, hmm?" He chuckled. "How were you able to find us?"

Ciel smirked. "It was simple really. We heard that there have been disturbances recently at the Ivory House Hotel, but whenever authorities went to go break it up, mysteriously no one was there. All we had to do was put two and two together."

Theodor's eyebrows rose. "Well done, and you even got ahold of all our names."

Gregory snorted. "Are you going to try and apprehend us?"

"Perhaps," Ciel replied with little interest, "whatever I find necessary."

Mavis stood up and pointed at the two vampires. "You three need to go back where you belong."

Gregory stepped in front of Mavis towering over her. "And if we don't?"

Sebastian cut in between them and picked Gregory up by the throat he slammed him into the wall. "Then you'll have to deal with me."

Gregory instinctively reached for his throat. "You think I'm scared old man?" He said through his teeth.

"O yes," Sebastian pressed his thumb against the boy's jugular and the Boy's eyes widened letting out a choked gasp. "I think you're terrified." His eyes turned fuchsia his lips parted into a smile watching the vampire struggle.

"That's enough." Mavis put a hand on Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian and Mavis shared a long look before he sighed and gradually lowered Gregory onto his feet. The boy coughed as he slid down the wall onto the floor gasping and heaving. "Theodor," she called out with her back turned to him, "why are you doing this? It's stupid."

He put his hands into his pockets. "You want my honest opinion?" She was silent, he let out a sigh. "I think what you're doing is _stupid_. What are you going to do when everything is said and done? What do you expect to gain? You'll never pass on."

"I'm not trying to pass on!"

"Then why are you here?" He snapped.

Swiftly, she untied the crimson bow and pulled back her bloodstained collar. She spun on her heel facing them, revealing the mark of the Faustian contract on her throat. Sebastian's eyes widened. He grasped his heart, gasping as he sank to his knees.

"Sebastian!" Ciel rushed over to him and bent down beside him.

Theodor's gaze softened. "You still haven't given that up? You stupid girl, when are you going to realize that there are some things you have to let go?" He faced Sebastian and Ciel. "I suppose she hasn't told either of you what she is, has she?"

Sebastian lifted his head glaring at the vampire through dangerous glowing eyes. "If there's something you want to say, just say it," he rasped. Ciel shivered, it was the first time he ever heard Sebastian so angry.

"Very well," Theodor said, standing his ground. "She's an angel of purgatory."

Ciel's blinked. "Purgatory..."

"That's right she's an impure angel trapped between heaven and hell in the land of lost souls, forced to carry the scars of her death, like the one on her neck." Theodor said pointing at her. "The pain she felt the day she died will never go away. It will follow her forever." He lowered his arm. "We are one in the same, but while her death was forged in sorrow, ours were through hatred. I'm sure you can relate, right my dear Phantomhive?"

"Don't compare me to your kind. We might share similar burdens, but at least I'm not throwing a tantrum like a spoiled child, because I resent that my friend has decided to move forward." He stood up glaring into the vampire's eyes. "I respect her choice. She's not afraid to confront the future despite the consequences she might face. You have no right to stand in her way."

He grabbed Ciel by the front of his coat. "I'm not afraid to admit I'm a monster. I know I'll never be the person I used to be, I'm dead, and there's nothing I can do that will change that. But am I selfish for telling her what is best for her when I know what she's doing will harm her?"

"Yes, you are." Ciel replied almost mechanically. "You're selfish, because you're only thinking about what you believe is best for her when you don't. You're not her father, so leave her be. Her life is in her own hands. Even if she suffers, she'll learn to live up to her own decisions."

Theodor's eyes shifted away from Ciel's, showing him that he had nothing to say. "If you're truly concerned about losing her, then you'd stop this nonsense. All you're doing is pushing her away."

Sebastian stood up the pain in his chest finally subsiding.

"I guess this has gone long enough." Theodor said with half-lidded eyes as he and released Ciel. After slipping his hands into his pockets, he sauntered over to Gregory, who was still sitting on the floor like a quiet spectator and put one of his booted feet on his head.

"GAH, what the hell was that for?!"

"Stop day dreaming and grab Martin, we're leaving."

Gregory scowled, but without objection he climbed onto his feet and scurried out of the room.

Once he was out of sight, Theodor walked out of the hallway into the master suite. Mavis followed him as he walked onto the open balcony leading to a marble railing covered in moss. He stepped onto the railing. She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her before she could utter a sound. "Look, I don't want to hear an apology I was in the wrong, so let's just leave it at that."

Mavis blinked up at him, "we'll see each other soon," she assured in a soft voice.

Theodor snorted, looking back to give her a lopsided smile, "and you call me sentimental."

He leapt into the night without another word.

xXx

The vampires were gone by the time the three returned downstairs, leaving behind bits of garlic that were still scattered on the floor. Sebastian sighed when he stepped on one of the cloves. He escorted his master and lady to the carriage. Fortunately, the streets were relatively quiet, making it easy to avoid the public eye. It would be such a hassle if someone saw a little girl covered in blood, which reminded him that he would have to make her a new dress, again.

Once they returned to the estate, Sebastian retrieved the two from the passenger side and walked them up to the front door and opened it for them. The young master yawned as he followed his lady inside, "what an exhausting night," he muttered.

"A well-deserved quiet slumber awaits you my lord," Sebastian assured, holding the door open for them.

After he said this, his eardrums nearly burst when he heard a piercing shriek, "EEEEEEEK!" He looked inside with wide eyes to see Mey Rin flying through the air by Martin who was swinging on the chandelier as if they were on a traipse. Finny and Bard were on the ground panicking, jumping up and down trying to catch her.

"O PLEASE O PLEASE LET ME DOWN I'M GETTING DIZZY!" She cried, frantically kicking her legs.

"No, I haven't even gotten a bite of you yet!" Martin protested, trying to lift her

"LET HER GO YA LUNATIC!" Bard shouted.

Martin gasped. "HOW DARE YOU! I SHOULD DROP HER ON YOUR HEAD FOR SUCH A CRUEL INSULT!"

"NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T DROP ME!"

Finny stepped back biting his thumb nail his gaze shifted to the door and suddenly he was beaming with relief. "The master is back!"

"Thank goodness!" Bard cheered.

"O YES THANK GOODNESS INDEED!" Mey Rin concurred with a chirp.

Gregory walked out from the hallway holding an un-phased Tanaka in his mouth. "Ho, ho, ho," the old man chuckled dressed in his pajamas holding a cup of tea between his hands.

Mavis glared at Theodor who was lying on the staircase railing without a care in the world. "I thought you said you were leaving."

"We were going to, but then we realized that the sun will be up soon, so we decided it wasn't worth the risk." Theodor explained.

Ciel face palmed, "O for god's sake. Sebastian, deal with them."

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes my lord."

Later on, after the vampires were taken to the guest quarters. Meaning they were hog tied, drug down to the basement, under key and lock with Pluto guarding the door. Sebastian returned upstairs and went to prepare his lady for bed. He saw Mey Rin bow before she left the room, and walked over to the bedroom giving the door a small knock, before entering.

He found her sitting in front of the vanity brushing her hair. "My lady, are you ready to retire for evening?" He asked, walking up behind her, his gaze softening ever so slightly at her small feet that were dangling beneath the chair.

She set her brush down and stood up, "Yes," she replied and walked over to the bed. Sebastian pulled back the covers for her. She sat down on the bed, but didn't lie down. "What's going to happen now?" She asked.

Sebastian stared at her before responding. "There's not much we can do at this point, however as long as the murders have ceased, we should be able to keep this case quiet."

"I mean with the little girl," she clarified.

"We'll have the body reported to the authorities and let them handle it from there." He replied, but frowned bothered by the way her lips pressed into a thin line as her eyes drooped to her feet. "My lady, if I may speak so boldly, you couldn't have predicted that something like this would happen."

Mavis's eyebrows drew together, fisting the skirt of her nightgown. "I suppose, but I just can't help but feel accountable in some way." She replied in trembling voice.

 _Misfortune is born and the dream speaks to me  
Chaos is born and the cursed cats tremble  
Mystery is born and the forest invites me  
Hesitation is born, where will this path go?_

 _Who am I? I think of my destiny  
I ask the wind, but the wind does not know nor will it respond  
Beliving in my eyes, I go on my journey_

Sebastian touched her cheek with a white gloved hand and lifted her head up. "You truly are an angel of sorrow. Perhaps when you're able to laugh joyously, those tears you shed would dissolve, but for now keep your chin up. Self-blame will only weigh you down." He soothed.

She closed her eyes and pulled away from his grasp. "Crying is so foreign to me, yet I yearn to do it so much, but no matter how hard I try, I can't. All I can do is harbor the pain of what's been lost and will never come back and these scars…." She grasped her throat. "Day in and day I feel as though I'm dying over and over again."

 _Time laughs, hides and flees  
I call, scream and is left behind in the darkness  
Live, live, without holding back, run  
Misfortune exists through me, thus I lament_

 _Conflict is born  
...Berebescu bazagra (spell for a curse)  
Praefiscine (Spell to avoid misfortune)  
Will I be able to battle?_

Suddenly she felt material drape over her, she opened her eyes to see that Sebastian had taken the covers and wrapped them around her. "Hush now," He pulled the covers to her chin, making her look as though she were wearing a hooded cloak, "I'm afraid your pain is beyond my power, however as long as we're bound by the contract, I can at least fulfill your wish."

 _Who are you? You know a secret  
I ask the lake, but the lake does not know nor will it respond  
Beliving you, I go on a journey with you_

 _Death comes before me quietly, smiles and takes away  
The soul screams and desires the shining sun  
Sing without fear the song of sadness  
Misfortune exists through me, thus I lament  
You lament, will misfortune come?_

"But what if it is impossible to fulfill?" She asked.

He smiled. "My lady you shouldn't underestimate a butler, our sole purpose is to follow our master's wishes however impossible they may seem."

She blinked at him.

"However, it is time for bed my lady." He insisted gently, removing the covers. She lied down, allowing him to properly tuck her in. "Let the pain in your heart rest for another night." When he finished, he dimed the lantern on the nightstand and walked to the door.

"Sebastian." She called out, before he got through the doorway. "Do you hate angels?"

He stopped in his tracks. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not particularly fond of them, but I suppose some are more tolerable than others." He replied.

With that Sebastian left the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, gripping the knob tightly. His eyes shifted down both hallways. Certain there was no one in sight, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned a couple buttons on shirt. He pulled the shirt back, revealing the Faustian contract symbol over his heart.

He covered it with his hand and frowned.

"Let the pain in your heart rest indeed…"

* * *

A/N Man, this chapter was a struggle, mainly because there was so much that happened at once and I needed to make it in a way that made sense. But I have to admit, it was pretty fun to write. O and if you guys are interested in the lyrics, the song is called Devoid of Emotion it's from Lamento-Beyond The Void OST. It's a beautiful song, if you haven't heard it here's the link to the japanese version. watch?v=22CXIKV2m0U

Also, because I can't respond to guest reviews, I'm going to start answering them on here.

Ghostkid33: Haha, I'm sorry for the scare, but don't worry there's no way I'd let it end like that! I've got too many big ideas for Mavis and everyone else to let them die that easily. O yes, Sebastian won't let any one humilliate or harm his master or lady as long as he's around!

Well anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! Fave/Foll/Rev if you like!


	8. His Lady, Child's Play

Chapter Eight

"For breakfast this morning we'll be having a fruit platter, consisting of a selection of wild berries, orange slices, strawberries and pineapple with a savory vanilla crème sauce accompanied by royal milk tea." Sebastian announced as he usually did, unveiling plate containing a spiral of mixed fruit with a frothy white sauce held in a bowl in the center, reminding her of a sunflower.

Mavis held her cup of tea between her hands, taking a sip here and there. "Thank you," She said as she systematically did every morning.

As she at her breakfast, she started to tune Sebastian out when he mentioned something about studies. Bah, that arithmetic nonsense she thought, munching on a pineapple slice. A couple weeks ago, Sebastian decided to put it upon himself to start tutoring her. She didn't mind it at first, until he brought up the subject mathematics. Everything seemed to go downhill from there. She tried to run away, but her resistance was futile. He was just too persistent.

The earl, who was now her so-called "classmate," always gave her a smug look whenever Sebastian dragged her back to the library. She nearly huffed at the image of him sitting with his book opened neatly on his desk, never straying from his task. He acted as though he's never committed a crime in his life, but she knew better.

But today was going to be different! Sebastian thought he could force her to finish her neglected studies today, but she had something up her sleeve. It was something that he would never expect.

Before she drifted away completely to her thoughts, Sebastian captured her attention when he added, "There will also be a guest coming this afternoon,"

"A guest…?"

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, his name is Damian and he is the owner of the East Indian Factory. He is one of the young master's suppliers."

"I see," Mavis replied, he lost her attention once again.

"Whether you're interested or not, we must uphold the Phantomhive reputation, which means you must help make a good impression." He said, his voice slowly becoming more sinister as he spoke.

Her eyes narrowed. "And what exactly do you mean by help?"

Sebastian pulled out a a pair of white Mary Jane shoes and matching ruffled stockings from behind his back. "And if you don't put them on, I fear I may have to cut lemons out of your diet," he warned with a chipper smile.

She scrunched her nose. "Is that a threat?"

"No, my lady," he chuckled, "that's a promise."

She followed Sebastian out of her bedroom stomping the entire way. "My lady stomping is improper," he chided, without looking at her.

She scoffed. "Stomping is all these foot coffins are good for."

"Try to bear with it my lady it's only for a day." Sebastian implored in an even tone. "And please don't drag your feet; it's not good for the flooring."

Mavis sighed, allowing silence to fill the air as she dived back into her thoughts. The seasons seemed to shift rapidly. Spring had come and gone and now even summer was reaching its close. Only three months had passed since Mavis arrived at the Phantomhive estate, but it felt like much longer than that. Almost as if she walked these halls her whole life.

They entered the grand foyer and she looked at the wall surprised to find a vacant space. "What happened to the painting that was here?" She asked.

Sebastian looked over her shoulder at her. "The young master had it removed this morning." He let out a sigh. "I'm going to have to find something to replace it."

She touched the wall it felt cold underneath her palm. "I see…yes it does seem empty here without it."

"Indeed, however my lady we should be moving along, I only have an hour to assist you with your mathematics homework before I start making preparations for our guest." Sebastian replied then pulled out a piece of burnt paper from his pocket. "O and I found the remains of your textbook in Pluto's kennel this morning." His eyes narrowed, "may I ask, how it got there?"

Mavis crossed her arms. "I let Pluto help me with my homework." She answered, looking quite proud of herself.

Sebastian smiled seamlessly. "So I see, well it's a good thing you have such a generous classmate who kindly lent you his textbook. However, I'll have to add another assignment onto your workload for mistreating school property."

Her eyes widened with pleading. "No!"

"Perhaps next time you'll learn to take better care of your things."

xXx

Once Sebastian finished tutoring Mavis, he hurried into the kitchen to begin making preparations for tonight. He had it all planned out in his head. First, he would pick and polish matching tableware, making sure the silverware was spotless like a mirror. A pristine white tablecloth will lie on the table brand-new without stain.

Then he would move onto the garden, trimming the rotten flowers off his master's favorite sterling silver roses. He'll pull the weeds that lined against the porch, and make sure that the lawn's green stature is arranged like velvet.

Most importantly, he'd make certain that the dinner was made with the best ingredients. Beef, rice and sautéed vegetables with them all handled with proper care, so that their flavors complement each other. He smiled to himself, rolling up his sleeves. Everything will be perfect to provide the best hospitality.

Alright, he washed his hands now it was time to get to business. He clapped his hands together about to grab one of the wine glasses when he heard a bell ringing. "Time is of the essence…I wonder what the young master could need…" his shoulders slumped. He grabbed his coat, pulling it on before walking out of the kitchen. As Sebastian left to answer his master's call, little did he know there were three servants observing him from afar.

Bard grinned with a cigarette between his teeth. "Guys this is our chance!"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Finny asked.

"Idiot, isn't it obvious? This is our chance to impress Sebastian with our skills in service!" He exclaimed.

"You really think so?"

Bard nodded vigorously. "There's no doubt about it! This is Sebastian's way of getting fighting spirit I'm sure of it! After all it's different than when a guest normally comes! He usually never leaves when he's in the middle of preparing for a guest."

"Well when you put it that way, then I'll make the most beautiful garden our guest has ever seen!" Finny declared, glowing with ambition.

"And I'll work on the tea sets so that they shine better than any new products!" Mey Rin piped up, brimming with excitement.

"Now that's the spirit!" Bard pointed his thumb to himself self-importantly. "And I'll make the greatest dish that will make the guest's mouth water like a fountain!"

Meanwhile—

Sebastian walked into the study where he found Ciel sitting at his desk leaning on his elbows with his fingers folded. Mavis was sitting on top of the desk next to him with her back turned to him. She looked over her shoulder when he entered the room.

"Is there something you need young master?" Sebastian asked, standing in front of him.

"We're hungry. Go make us something sweet like parfait."

Sebastian frowned, he knew there'd come a day when they'd try to gang up on him. Well he would not have it. "I'm afraid that I can't do that, if you two eat that, there will be dinner left over."

"It's fine, just make some."

"No."

Ciel and Mavis exchanged looks, he looked back at Sebastian. "What if you made one, and we shared it?" he asked, changing their strategy.

Sebastian remained firm. "No, that would be beyond inappropriate."

"You could put it in separate cups." Mavis suggested.

"I said no, and don't you still have homework to do?"

When Sebastian could finally go back to his duties, he returned to disaster. All the dishes were shattered to pieces, the garden became a wasteland and dinner was burnt to the point of recognition. He summoned the three servants that he knew were responsible, giving them a closed eyed smile as they cowered in fear of the murderous aura that surrounded him.

"How did this happen?" He asked a little too calmly.

"W-Well I brought out and placed the guest's tea set on a pushcart, but then I-I…CRASHED INTO A SHELF!" Mey Rin exclaimed.

"I was just watering the plants, but then I accidentally sprayed Pluto and he started setting the plants on fire, because he thought I was trying to give him a bath." Finny explained in tears hugging the hound who was in his human form blinking in confusion.

Bard ruffled the back of his hair that was puffed out in a fro of curls. "I was trying to cook the raw meat…but." He hid the flamethrower behind his back.

The three of them started spitting out apologies and praying for their lives. Sebastian held up his hands, "I understand, accidents happen." He pulled out his pocket watch. They only had two hours left till Damian would arrive. We need to think fast he thought scratching his chin. "Ho, ho, ho," Tanaka chuckled over the noise merely standing with his cup of tea. Suddenly, an Idea popped into Sebastian's head.

He clapped his hands together, grabbing everyone's attention. "Listen up everyone, I have a plan, but we have to do it fast. This could be our only chance."

xXx

Ciel went outside to go greet their guest with Sebastian dragging Mavis along with them. They stood in front of the estate in an orderly fashion with all the servants accounted for. A black coach drove in and parked in front of them. Sebastian opened the carriage door and a middle-aged gentleman with a handlebar mustache stepped out from the inside.

The man's eyes widened. "How impressive," he marveled at the white swirling landscape. A bamboo water spout bobbed surrounded by beautiful floorage.

Politely, the servants bowed, "welcome sir," they greeted in unison.

After closing the carriage door, Sebastian stepped forward. "This is a Japanese rock garden it is a traditional feature in Japan."

The man made a sweeping gesture, "Wonderful, this is truly an elegant garden."

"We thought it would be appropriate to have dinner in the fresco." Sebastian went on.

The man laughed heartily, "ah, what a perfect idea as expected from the Phantomhives." He smiled broadly at Ciel, "It is good to see you." He said with a thick Italian accent.

"Indeed, it has been a while Damian." Ciel intoned back.

Damian chuckled, until he noticed Mavis. "Ah and who is this lovely one you have beside you Ciel?"

"This is Lady Mavis Delora, she's a ward of the Phantomhive family," He answered.

"I see," he bowed offering his hand to her.

Mavis stared at his hand for a moment before taking it. His hand nearly engulfed hers. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Damian." Just when she thought that he was going to shake it, he dipped down and kissed the back of her knuckles. Sebastian's eyebrows rose. The servants held their breath, fearing the worse to come. It felt like lightening had struck at that moment, and now they were waiting for the thunder to roll.

Damian removed his mouth. He lifted his head with a grin on his face while Mavis stared at him with a blank expression.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Damian, how about we talk business inside while we wait for dinner to be ready?"

The man straightened himself, "yes good idea."

Mavis followed Ciel to go back inside. Damian was right behind her. His gaze traveled down her assets, following the sway of her hips to her slender legs. He continued to stare at her almost without notice, until he accidentally stumbled on a rock in the grass.

"Are you alright Master Damian?" Sebastian asked, walking behind the startled man.

Damian rubbed the back of his neck, "O, I didn't see that rock there, "he replied as he continued to walk.

"Perhaps you should keep your eyes forward to prevent injury," Sebastian suggested.

"Ah, yes, you're probably right," he smiled sheepishly.

Before the three of them walked inside, Sebastian swiftly grasped Mavis by the wrist and pulled her away from the door. "Pardon me my lady, but there's something I'd like to ask you." Mavis raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't object as the other two walked inside.

"What is it?" She asked when they were gone.

"O I forgot," he gave her one of his closed eyed smiles, guided her to the door, "but how about you come with me for a moment my lady so we can sterilize that hand."

xXx

Inside, Ciel and Damian sat in the living room. A small coffee table was in between them with a board game was laid out. "The progress we've been making with the East Indian Factory is quite astonishing." Damian said proudly as Ciel took his turn. "We already have the makings of a top notched staff."

"Bewitched by the song of the dead, what terrible luck it appears I lose a turn." Ciel said as he leaned back in his armchair.

As if he didn't hear what he said, Damian went on. "Right now is the perfect time we should begin expanding the company and building a stronger labor force."

"Go on." Damian looked up at him. "It's your turn."

"Oh yes," Damian picked up the spinning top and spun it. "Okay there five spaces." He said and moved his piece. As soon as he did, he sat back in his chair. "Now what I wanted to ask you, perhaps you could contribute another twelve thousand pounds to support our expansion? I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you my lord and I would consider it an honor to help expand the Funtom company-"

"Lose a leg in the enchanted forest." Ciel read, cutting him off. "And, It's your turn again, I lost a turn remember?"

"O I see…" Damian spun the top again. "Right, I move six"

"You don't, that's three."

"What but…"

"You lost a leg if you recall." Ciel reminded. "Now you only move half the number of steps you did before."

"O my, this is a gruesome board game, isn't it?" Damian chuckled. "Is there any way I can restore my leg?"

Ciel snatched the piece from Damian's grasp. "I'm afraid once something is truly lost sir that one can never get it back again." He answered severely, Damian's eyes widened as he read aloud the space he landed on. "Your body is burnt by raging flames."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Sebastian stepped inside. "Pardon the interruption but dinner is served."

Damian beamed, "O dinning out in that exquisite stone garden." He looked at Ciel, "shall we go my lord?"

"Very well," Ceil replied, standing up, "we shall finish the game later."

"O, is there any real reason to finish it?" Damian asked wearily. "It's obvious I'm going to lose."

"I'm not in the habit of leaving games half finished."

"How childish," Damian muttered under his breath. Ciel turned back sharply and the man held up his hands in defense. "Uh, I mean sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift, maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me."

Sebastian who was merely observing by the door, narrowed his eyes.

xXx

Lanterns glowed around the long table like fireflies in summer. Ciel and Damian sat at the far ends of the table while Mavis was in the center. "On tonight's menu we will be having thinly sliced raw beef Dorburi, courtesy of our chef Baldroy." Sebastian announced, removing the silver cover revealing the entre in a painted dish.

Mavis tilted her head to the side.

"A pile of raw beef…?" Damian questioned. "This is dinner…?"

"Yes, surely you've heard of it." Sebastian said with a flawless smile. "This good sir is a traditional Japanese delicacy!" He spoke passionately as if he were defending the honor of a country. "It is a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That is the wonder of Donburi!"

Tanaka cheered in the background in agreement, "Donburi!"

Overwhelmed, Damian shrunk down in his chair. "This is a token from our master to show his thanks on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated." Sebastian elaborated.

"Excellent!" Damian praised. "What an honor to see the legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action."

Sebastian moved on to the beverage, standing next to Mey Rin who was occupying a rolling cart. "The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce, Mey Rin." He cued, but she didn't move. "….now Mey Rin," he urged. Finally he bent down and whispered in her ear. "Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine."

"Of Course YES SIR!" She squawked with her cheeks as red as her hair.

Mavis blinked at the maid who was wobbling to the table if she were drunk. What's wrong with her? She wondered. She glanced back by the patio where she could faintly hear whispering.

"Hey…" Bard called softly.

"What?" Finny asked.

"Is it just me or is Mey Rin acting a little strange?"

Mavis looked back at Mey Rin. She could barely keep the wine bottle steady in her trembling hands. It was a good thing that Damian was so focused on eating, that he wasn't paying attention.

"Sebastian's watching me I can't take it!" Mey Rin said to herself, picturing the handsome butler's face. "Don't look at me that way!"

O no! Mavis's eye widened when Mey Rin began dumping the bottle of wine onto the tablecloth. The purple liquid was spreading so rapidly, that in a manner of seconds their guest would notice. The servants were in a frenzy whispering for her to stop, but she couldn't hear them. It was like Mey Rin was in a whole different world.

Suddenly, the tablecloth began to move. Mavis followed its movement, watching as the cloth seamlessly slipped from underneath the dishes. Its swiftness only stirred the water in a wine glass as if it had just been set down. She turned her head and saw the tablecloth flutter in the air in Sebastian's grasp. His calculated gaze was unblinking. She caught a glimpse of Ciel's shock, sitting with his bowl of Donburi in his hand.

Finny and Bard quickly ran over and retrieved Mey Rin, dragging her away from the scene.

Damian lowered his bowl. "Huh? Where did the tablecloth go?"

"A spec of dirt, most unsightly" Ciel replied. "I had the cloth removed, so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it."

'Please accept my apologies sir." Sebastian bowed. "Do continue enjoy the meal at your leisure."

"O-O my well Phantomhive once again you have truly impressed me!" Damian said with a jolly laugh. "What an able butler you've acquired."

Ciel smirked. "Pay him no mind he merely acted as befits one of my servants."

"My master is quite correct about that." Sebastian agreed. "Naturally you see, I am simply one hell of a butler."

Ciel and Mavis exchanged flat expressions.

xXx

"That was an absolutely enjoyable dinner my lord," Damian complimented once again after they returned inside, "now then about the contract-"

Ciel cut him off. "Before we discuss that, we must finish the game."

Damian's smile sagged, "uh, yes of course, but I do have a pressing appointment, perhaps another time? Maybe your friend Lady Delora could play for me?"

"Children can be very demanding about their games." Ciel answered with devilish smile. "Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset?"

"No, no of course not…" Damian leaned forward, "but, may I use your telephone for a moment?"

"You may."

Right when Damian was about to walk out of the room, Sebastian was in front of him with a rolling cart. "I brought some tea for you and my lord."

Damian's eyebrows drew together. "I'll be right back," he muttered and walked around the butler.

Sebastian brought the cart over to Ciel and began to pour a cup of tea for him. "Where's Mavis?" Ciel asked as he waited.

"I believe she went to retrieve Pluto." Sebastian replied, handing him the porcelain cup.

"Hmm…" He took the cup of tea from him. "When you're done here, find her. I don't want her wandering around by herself." His eyes narrowed at his tea. "Anyway, what is this? It smells terribly weak,"

"Out of consideration for our guest, I brought some Italian tea." Sebastian replied.

"Italian…?"

"Italians drink more coffee than tea sir, so finding high quality Italian tea can be quite difficult." He explained, looking down at his master, "this particular selection is not to your liking master?"

Ciel looked down at his murky reflection portrayed by the tea. "No it is not, I don't like it at all."

Sebastian bowed. "After I find the lady, I'll see to the dessert preparations."

"Good, we must show him every available hospitality." Ciel spoke with a deviant gleam in his eyes, "after all, the Phantomhive family is known for our courtesy."

Sebastian's eyes turned fuchsia. "Yes my young lord."

xXx

"I'm tired of babysitting this child earl." Damian complained over the phone. "Yes I've already sold off the factory now all that's left to do is to pocket the extra cash." He spoke with a thick cigar between his teeth. "I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now." He let out a puff of smoke and snorted. "Employees…? Who cares about that? "

A faint humming caught his ears, he lowered his cigar and blew a stream of smoke, "hang on for a moment," he whispered, "I think I hear someone." He covered the receiver with his hand and glanced around, but didn't see anyone. "Must've been my imagination," he said to himself. He turned around and put the phone to his ear again. "Anyway, never mind the rest of the formalities are for you to deal with. No it'll be easy." He sneered. "Please, he's only a child."

When he finished, he hung up the phone and began to walk back to the living room. Darkness swept over the estate like a heavy blanket. He stopped when he started to hear the same humming he heard before. "There it is again..." He looked over his shoulder and frowned.

 _Bewitched by the song of the dead…_

The earl's words echoed in his head. "Ah, no that's ridiculous." The man shook his head and continued walking. He walked past the grand stairway to the next hall and opened one of the doors, but it wasn't the living room.

A dark room was in its place. "Not here." He tried another room. "Not here either." He moved to another, "or here…" He scowled as he stormed down the hall. "This manor is like a giant maze! I can't even find the drawing room."

 _Goosey goosey gander,  
Whither shall I wander?  
Upstairs and downstairs  
And in my lady's chamber._

Damian stopped in his tracks. Now he was certain he heard something. "Who's there?" he asked the darkness, but received no response. He took a step forward when he heard the padding of footsteps. His eyes switched back and forth suspiciously. He scrunched his nose staring at the floor. "What is this place a spook house?" He grumbled to himself.

 _Bewitched by the song of the dead…_

Those words sent a chill down his spine. The hallway seemed longer than it was before. He lifted his head and his eyes widened. A ghostly white face with glowing red eyes flashed in front of him. It glowered at him.

"It can't be…" He clenched his teeth, as he backed away. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Damian cried and ran into the opposite direction.

When Damian disappeared, a light turned on and casted over Pluto. The demon hound tilted his head to the side merely sitting in the hallway. He let out a small confused bark. Finnian walked out from down the hallway. "That's odd, was that our guest right now?" He asked.

"HEY!" Bard shouted for his attention. "Hurry up! We need to get the kitchen cleaned or Sebastian will start yelling at us again!"

"Right!" Finnian gave Pluto a pat on the head, before hurrying away.

xXx

Damian was running as if he could feel the spirits breathing down his throat. He pumped his arms like a mad man only worrying about his survival. But while he was running, he forgot about the staircase. He let out a cry when he lost his footing and tumbled down the stairs.

 _There I met an old man  
Who wouldn't say his prayers,  
So I took him by his left leg  
And threw him down the stairs._

A sharp pain shot through him when he landed. He clenched his teeth together as his left leg cracked when it twisted the wrong way. "Ah sir!" Mey Rin nearly dropped her broom and bucket at the sight of him.

"Are you alright?" She stepped back away from him with a gape. "O my, his left leg is all twisted around!"

"Hey what's wrong?" Bard asked, hearing the ruckus.

"Our guest something's happened!" She exclaimed.

 _Lose one leg in the enchanted forest._

Damian's eyes widened at the realization. Despite the pain, he began to crawl away. He had to get out of here! Mey Rin tried to call after him. "Sir…um sir! Come back!" He didn't hear her. All he could hear now was that nursery rhyme playing in his head.

He made it down a hallway where he ran into a tall figure. He lifted his head and saw that it was the crimson-eyed butler. The butler's gaze softened with sadness. "Surely you aren't leaving the manor yet sir? We haven't even given you the full Phantomhive treatment. We still have yet to serve dessert. My lady could even sing you a song at your request. Might I suggest a Goosey, Goosey, Gander?"

A smile crossed his lips as Damian turned around and began to scurry the other way. "You've lost a leg remember?" He said as he followed him. "Now you can only move half the number of spaces you did before, such irony. Perhaps, you should've taken my warning much more caution."

Damian hurried over to a room and shut the door. "Damn, it's too dark." He cursed feeling around the room for a place to hide. His hand landed on a knob. "Is this a cupboard…?" He had no time to question it: he could already hear the butler's footsteps coming closer. He opened the door and climbed inside, "damn this is a really tight quarters." His hand brushed against something sandy, "what's this?" he asked himself. He lifted his hand to his nose, "Smells like sugar."

Suddenly an orange light poured into the cupboard he was in. The man's eyes widened as a slot against the wall slid open. He met a pair of familiar crimson eyes. "What an impatient guest we have." The butler's eyebrows lowered with pity. "You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven."

"The oven…" Damian's eyes enlarged when the lock on the door clicked. He began to pound on the metal furiously. "Open up!" He shouted desperately. "Please open the door!"

"Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs." Sebastian said as he scratched his chin. "There's plum pudding, mints meant pie…. There are many traditional desserts in England that make use of meat." He smiled. "I find them all quite tasty."

 _Your body is burnt by raging flames…_

xXx

Outside, while Bard was stoking the heater an echo could be heard from inside. "What was that? Did someone scream?"

"Don't know…" Finny said as he carried a few logs of wood over to him, "O hi Sebastian!" he greeted, beaming at the approaching man.

"Thank you for your hard work today." He said, carrying a silver tray. "As a reward how would you like some lemon meringue pie? I figured I'd offer you all some first before Lady Mavis finds out."

The two servants threw themselves at his legs thanking him. Sebastian sighed, until he remembered. "O and Bard." He started, directing his gaze at the chef. "A workman will be coming by in the morning. When he arrives, let him know that we'll need our oven thoroughly cleaned."

Bard lowered his cigarette from his lips. "The oven…?" He questioned, but didn't receive any more than that as Sebastian walked away.

"Master Damian I hoped you enjoyed your stay and the Phantomhive hospitality all the way down to your bones." Sebastian said to himself as he disappeared into the manor. Kindly, he released the man from the oven and let him retreat back home.

xXx

Ciel snorted, he could hear Damian screaming from the living room. "What an unattractive scream, he almost sounds like a pig taken off to the slaughter." He said as he examined the stone creature he played in the light. "What presumption, first he sells the East Indian Factory without telling me and then he dares to ask for more money, did he think to retain my trust?" He lowered his gaze, shadows casted over his face as he knocked Damian's piece over with his. "I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again."

He set down the piece and leaned back in his chair frowning, until he heard the door opened. "And where have you been?" He asked as Mavis walked into the room. She wasn't wearing shoes and stockings anymore.

"Sebastian told me that I should stay away, until your guest left, so I've been keeping Pluto company." She replied gracefully, and walked up to the window where she spotted Damian crawling away. "So that's who was screaming."

"Awful, isn't it?"

She nodded.

The two were at a state of silence, until she started to hum to herself.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at her, "what is that?"

Mavis sighed. "I've had this silly song stuck in my head all evening and it won't relent," she replied, rubbing her cheeks.

"I see, then why don't you sing it?" He suggested.

Mavis looked over her shoulder at him meeting his expectant gaze. She opened her mouth and let the lyrics pour out.

 _Goosey goosey gander,  
Whither shall I wander?  
Upstairs and downstairs  
And in my lady's chamber._

Moonlight shined down on them like and ethereal light.

 _There I met an old man  
Who wouldn't say his prayers,  
So I took him by his left leg  
And threw him down the stairs._

When she finished, Ciel closed his eyes and let out a small chuckle. "You're right, that song is awfully silly," he agreed teasingly.

Mavis stared at him as if wondering if she should be embarrassed or not. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Sing it again."

* * *

A/N TAH DAH, we've made it to canon, just as I promised I would! Of course, I had to make it different in some ways to fit the story, but it is pretty much the same. It is much longer than I originally intended this chapter to be, but I felt like breaking up this up would mess with the flow. I was going to change more parts of the game, like instead of Damian losing a leg, I thought about changing it to his eye, but then I found this song and it was just too perfect.

I hope you guys liked it! I figured it would be fun to shoot off from somewhere familiar, as we go on it's going to match up a bit with the first season, so I hope you'll enjoy it!

Also, thanks for the faves and follows!

Anyway, if you haven't done so already and you like this story, Fave/Foll/Rev's are always appreciated. Just sayin'


	9. His Lady, At Gunpoint

Chapter Nine

"Looks like they got us…" Bard grumbled, staring at a chewed wire. He was sitting on a latter fixing the electrical work in the ceiling. "Damn rats…"

Mey Rin and Finny observed from down below. "Rats again?" Mey Rin asked with a frown.

Finny nodded. "There have been a lot of them this year."

Bard climbed down the latter. "I heard there's a swarm of them in London right now." He scowled. "They're constantly causing power outages, it's bad for business!"

Mey Rink tilted her head, "What business?"

"Ah!" Finny gasped as he grabbed the nearest object he could find. He picked up a statue. "RAAAT!" He shouted and smashed the statue on the spot where he saw the rat. Mey Rin and Bard yelped and jumped out of the way of his vicious strike just in time. The statue crumbled to pieces.

"Oops, it got away…." He laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't you 'oops,' me! You could've smashed our heads with that thing ya dumbass!" Bard snapped. "Anyway, we can't just wait for them to come to us! We gotta come up with a plan to catch those bastards." He said, punching his fist into his palm.

Mey Rin, Finny and Tanaka mirrored his action, "right!"

As they began plotting their ideas, Mavis walked up behind them. "What are you doing?"

"GYA!" They shouted in unison, except for Tanaka who just smiled.

"L-Lady Mavis…" Bard stammered. "Um, you see we were just planning…"

"Planning what?" She asked, staring up at them with wide childlike eyes.

The servants gulped. This was probably worse than Sebastian catching them, because Mavis happened to be an animal savior. Many times Sebastian had to stop her from bringing different wild animals into the manor ranging from bunnies, squirrels, deer, bear cubs and even wolves.

"To catch the rats in the manor…" Bard muttered.

She blinked up at him. "Why?"

"B-Because…." Finny trembled when her gaze shifted to him, and he covered his face with his hands. "O I can't say it!"

Mey Rin quickly dove in front of him. "You see we're catching the rats so that they don't chew on the wires, because we don't want them to get zapped."

Mavis put her hand to her lips. "So I see, then may I help you on your quest?"

Mey Rin bit her lower lip. "I-I don't know my lady, this could be quite frightening."

"O…so you don't think I can handle it…" Mavis said with drooping eyes.

"Ah no, no that's not it my lady!" Mey Rin interjected quickly. "We'd be happy to have you along."

Mavis clasped her hands together sparkling. "Is that so? I'm touched, thank you Mey Rin."

Mey Rin's cheeks flushed crimson. "Y-You're welcome my lady!"

As the two girls stud beneath a sparkling orb, in the background Finnian and Bard whispered to each other.

"Something tells me that Lady Mavis knows we're lying." Bard spoke through his teeth forcing a smile.

Finny laughed weakly. "You're probably right…"

Tanaka popped up in between them.

"Ho, ho, ho."

xXx

In the billiards room, Ciel gathered some accomplices over to have a little meeting. An elderly gentleman glanced at the closed door behind him. The ruckus made by the servants could be heard from outside. "They're quite boisterous out there…." He remarked, returning his attention to the billiards table.

A man with short dark hair dressed in blue robes smiled. "There seems to be a rat among us as well. How long do you intend to let that harmful animal that scavenges for food and spreads disease around do as it pleases?" He put a finger up to his chin. "Or, perhaps the true question of the matter is, shall we continue to let it do as it pleases? Or shall we make it swim?"

Everyone exchanged looks trying to digest his question. A woman dressed all in red leaned on her cue stick, watching a man with a ponytail concentrate over the billiard table. "Yes, he always aims for the nine-ball, will you pass again Count Phantomhive?"

An easy smile crossed Ciel's lips, sitting in an armchair with his cue stick across his lap. "Pass," he answered, leaning his cheek against the back of his hand his elbow pressed into the armrest. "It's my policy, not to hit balls I can't sink."

"When will the rat be exterminated?" The old man asked.

"Soon, I've already received the ingredients from an associate." He flipped his cue stick straight up and leaned against it. "First we'll break a few of its bones then we'll find its nest. When can I receive compensation for it?"

The old man glared, "you vulture!"

"Do you really have a right to insult my family crest?" Ciel inquired through darkening eyes, "you a bloodhound that can't even snuff out a single rat?"

The old man gritted his teeth.

After the man with the ponytail missed, the man in blue robes took his turn and hit the ball only to have it bounce against the wall of the table, slowing to a stop. "Too bad, it's a fail." He sighed. "Billiards is hard."

"Next is the count. What will you do?" The man with the ponytail asked.

Ciel stood up from his seat and walked over to the table. "Will you put an end to this waiting game?" The old man asked.

"And…when will you be able to prepare compensation?" Ciel asked, walking past him.

"Th-This evening…"

"That's fine." Ciel sat on the edge of the table, leveling his cue stick to take aim.

"Will you aim for the nine-ball with the remaining three-ball?" The man in the robes asked.

"Naturally."

"How about a look at the skill of the game's prodigy?" suggested a pudgy man to a fellow that was leaning against the wall.

The old man turned around and glared at Ciel. "Greed will be your undoing Ciel."

Ciel took his shot. The three-ball propelled itself over to the nine-ball, sending it bounding against the wall. It ricocheted off the wall and rolled right into the corner pocket. He huffed.

"Greed, huh?"

xXx

"What are you all doing?" Sebastian asked, instantly regretting coming upstairs. He heard screaming and loud crashes and decided that it was his responsibility as a butler to check and see what was going on.

Pluto was chasing Finny who was dressed in a cat suit. Mey Rin got caught in sticky paper and was crying for help. Bard was dumping some kind of mysterious concoction that smelled awful all over the floor. Tanaka was frolicking around the room with a butterfly net.

And amongst all this chaos Mavis stood in the middle of it all, with the rat in her grasp looking quite satisfied with her work. She walked up to Sebastian with the tiny creature, "can I keep him?'

"Absolutely not," Sebastian immediately refused, "we're not getting into the habit of keeping vermin in the manor."

Mavis frowned. "So it is excusable for you to have thirteen cats in your closet, but it's wrong for me to have one tiny rat?"

"It is excusable, because you adore my cats, so your argument is irrelevant." Sebastian stated as he self-righteously crossed his arms.

Mavis already had her back turned to him, walking away completely ignoring him. "I'm going to name him Edger."

Sebastian sighed. "I knew this would happen…" He put his hand in his coat pocket. "Good thing I came prepared." He pulled out an orange from his pocket and held it out to her. "Mavis, look what I have."

When she turned around, her eyes glowed at the sight. He smirked, she was so easy to persuade. While she was distracted, He swiped the rat out of her hand and chucked it out the window.

"MINE!" Martin popped up out of nowhere and caught the rat in his hands. He laughed like a maniac hanging upside down the window then disappeared from sight. Finny and Mey Rin ran over to the window and looked up.

"He vanished!"

Bard blinked. "What the bloody hell did I just witness…?"

"Can I have the orange now?" Mavis asked Sebastian, the rat long forgotten.

"Certainly, but first you must wash your hands."

Mavis huffed. "I'd rather rub them on your face."

"Are you really going to bite the hand that feeds you?" He grasped her shoulders, and began pushing her away from the scene. At that moment, Ciel approached him in the hall.

"Sebastian."

"Young master?"

"Tonight, I need you to escort Duke Randall to his mansion, so have the carriage prepared and leave tonight's plans open." Ceil instructed.

"Understood, when I'm finished preparing the carriage, I'll bring some afternoon tea to your room." Sebastian replied with a hand over his heart. "I've also taken the liberty to make apple raisin pie for today's snake. I'll bring it to you as soon as it's baked, so please wait a bit."

"Okay."

"I want some too." Mavis piped up.

"You may have some as well my lady, but after you've washed your hands. I can't have the risk of you getting ill." He stated, but before he presumed his original task, he looked over his shoulder at the servants that were busy celebrating the caught rat. "And you all!" He pointed at them, "Return to work at once!"

The servants shrunk to the size of a mouse and scurried away from the intimidating black cat, "Yes sir!"

Meanwhile, an exasperated Ciel retreated to his office. "Honestly, sometimes I think I'm running a circus…" he muttered closing the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked, a hand shot out from behind him and covered his mouth. His eyes widened, grabbing the assailant's arm trying to wrench it away from him, however the smell of chloroform hit his senses.

Damn it he cursed to himself as the room blurred before him. His arms sank to his sides as he lost consciousness.

xXx

Mavis hummed to herself, padding down the hallway. Late afternoon had come, so she was on her way to meet Ceil in his office to have tea with him. She walked up to the French doors and opened one of them without knocking. However, the second she set foot inside, she gasped.

"My lady is something wrong?" Sebastian strode up behind her with a rolling cart. He stopped and looked into the room. His eyes widened.

"The earl…" she murmured. A large gust of wind blew in through the open windows, lifting the curtains and scattering papers all over the empty room.

"Ah, how dreadful…" Sebastian's eyebrows lowered. "Now the tea I worked so hard to prepare has gone become meaningless."

Mavis shot him a flat look. "Where are your priorities?"

Sebastian blinked, "hm…?"

xXx

Within a guarded building, Ciel was locked inside a room. He hung his head down with his back against the wall, restrained by leather belts, handcuffed by the ankles and wrists were bound by rope behind his back. He listened in silence as a man spoke to him.

"The backside of England's public 'The Order.' Traitors will be beaten down by the Queen's watchdog. How many street names have they been burdened with, and how many families have been crushed?" There was a laugh. "Who would've thought that the president of the world's best toy factory is just a boy, right?" The smell of smoke filled the air as he lit a cigar. "Looks can be deceiving." He said, setting down a pack of matches. "Well, it's oddly understandable that the king of a toy palace is a child."

Ciel raised his head. His nose was bleeding and there were bruises on his face. "So it was you, Ferro family Azzurro Vaner." He said, glaring at the man with the ponytail.

"You know little Phantomhive, the Italian mafia finds this country bothersome." He sighed rubbing his scarred face with his hand. "It's a real pain, all of the English and their goddamn tea stained hands. Think about it, what's the most beneficial market for people like us?" He removed his hand and smiled, shrugging. "It's not cleaning up, carrying things, nor women, nor spare parts. Its drugs, ya know?"

"We try so hard to make a living, and yet," he flicked the ashes off his cigar, "the Queen's watchdogs are on our backs."

"It was an order from the Queen not to let the dealers do as they please with their drugs." Ciel responded firmly.

"Aw, come on, don't be so stubborn." He closed his eyes. "This is why I hate the English. The Queen! The Queen! God save the Queen!" he mocked. "That's all they ever talk about. Aren't we two sides to the same coin? Why don't we just cooperate?"

"Sorry, but I have no intentions of compromising with a filthy rat."

Azzuro sat down in a chair and crossed his legs. "You may say that, but what about the others? Right now it might be only the watchdogs who are scared and obedient. I guess Ciel Phantomhive is someone who cleans out corruption." He blew out a puff of smoke. "Even though I specifically made it so that I wouldn't sell in Italy, I didn't expect to be tracked this early on."

He leaned back and let out a hearty laugh. "Who would've guessed that you're little friend would go to such lengths to obtain it. It's because of that I only got half my share." He leaned forward clasping his hands together. "Now then, do you understand this business yet?" His expression became severe. "If you're lying about where the goods are kept, you'd better run home while your neck is still attached, little runt."

Ciel looked up at him smugly. "If I don't return, evidence will soon make its way to the government from my friend, what a shame huh?"

Azzure gritted his teeth, pulling out a pistol from his pocket and pointing it directly at Ciel. "Don't mess with adults," he threatened with his finger on the trigger. "We're already keeping your servants waiting. Where are the goods?" He demanded. "If you don't spill quickly, I'll kill your servants one by one."

"Hm," Ciel let out a snort lifting his head to show a smile. "It would be nice if cute little puppies could 'fetch.'"

Suddenly Azzure's boot slammed into Ciel's face. "Didn't you hear me?" He seethed, standing over his fallen body. "Negotiations are over." He turned picked up the phone on the table. "Kill them!" He ordered.

xXx

Mavis followed Sebastian out of Ciel's office back into the hallway. "And right when I finished the dip pie too…such a shame." Sebastian sighed down at his freshly made pastry. Mavis paid him no heed when she noticed Mey Rin bounding down the hallway.

"Sebastian!" She shouted. "Just now, in the entrance hall…a letter!"

"Who is it addressed to?" Sebastian asked, as she stopped in front of them in a pant.

She looked at the letter and read. "Um, it's addressed to 'Sir Ciel Phantomhive and Valet….GAH!"

Suddenly, Mey Rin tackled Mavis and Sebastian to the ground as a round of gun shots came crashing through the window sending shards of glass everywhere. When they ceased, Sebastian sat up catching the dropping pie on the platter, unscathed. Mavis stood up completely unfazed by the sudden assault.

"Mey Rin, the letter…?"

"RIGHT HERE!" She spoke quickly handing it to him.

Sebastian opened the letter and read it to himself. "What an undignified invitation."

Mavis looked over his shoulder and read aloud. "We got your employer. You have what we want. Bring it to White Chapel on Back's Row." Sebastian would've hushed her, but Mey Rin was so flustered by the contact she made with him, that he didn't even bother.

Soon Finny and Bard were running up to them.

"What the hell happened?" Bard shouted.

"Are you alright?" Finny asked.

"O, it was nothing much." Sebastian assured as he stood up helping Mey Rin to her feet as well. Mavis raised an eyebrow at him. "My apologies everyone, but can I entrust the cleaning and supper preparations to you?"

"Um sure, but why?" Bard asked.

"I have some business to take care of. O and," He handed the pie over to Bard. "After you finish, clean this too please." He began to walk away with Mavis walking behind him. "I shall be back before dinner time."

Bard stared at the pie. "By clean do you mean we can eat it?" However he found himself talking to an empty hallway.

"Sebastian?"

xXx

"You failed?" Azzure shouted over the phone. "You useless bastards, this is why you're worth less than shit! I'm through with you. Return at once!"

" …Huh?" He held the phone away from his ear when he heard a scream. "What's wrong did a bear show up or something?" He joked. "What's the matter with you guys? Is there something you can't handle?"

"CUT IT OUT YOU BASTARDS!" He yelled into the phone, but all of a sudden the line went dead.

Azzure's associates grew tense.

"H-Hey…"

"Boss what's wrong?"

Ciel lifted his head and smirked. "It would appear that 'Go Fetch,' has failed."

Azzure turned around sharply. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT!" He yelled, kicking Ciel once again. He dialed the number once again. "IF YOU DON'T ANSWER I'LL KILL YOU MONGRELS!" He screamed into the phone.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

The color drained from his face, knowing that this was not one of his men on the other line.

 _"_ _Hello? I am a member of the Phantomhive Household. I hope our master hasn't been troubling you."_ There was a pause on the other line. _"Hello? Is something the matter?"_

"Woof."

Azzure blinked turning around to face the lad lying on the floor.

 _"_ _Understood, I'll come for you right away just a little longer."_ The man on the other line said.

Suddenly, the phone went dead again.

Azzure stood there, speechless.

Meanwhile—

Standing on a beaten up motorized vehicle, teetering on the edge of a cliff, Sebastian and Mavis stared at two terrified men. "Thank you," Sebastian said offering them their phone, "you may have your phone back."

The driver shakily took the phone from him. "However, before I let you go on your merry way, we have a few questions for you if we may. First, your owner's name, please gentlemen? Come now," he urged, "I'm not a very patient person." A dangerous smile crossed his face. "You wouldn't want to end up like Humpty Dumpty, would you?"

The driver let out a cry. "THE FERRO FAMILY'S AZZURO VANER! HE'S SETTING UP A HIDEOUT NORTH OF THE EAST END!"

Sebastian smiled kindly. "Is that so?"

"Y-Yes! We were o-only hired out!"

"O, is that how it was?" Sebastian stood up with a bow. "Then we apologize for disturbing you, enjoy your trip."

He hopped off the vehicle carrying Mavis piggyback. Screams echoed as the two men fell down the cliff the cliff ending loud crash. "Honestly my lady, I think it would be better if you stayed back at the manor."

"It's too late to go back now." Mavis stated. "Besides, I should be the least of your worries."

Sebastian sighed smiling slowly. "My hands are tied." He pulled out his wrist watch from his pocket checking the time. "It's getting late, we should hurry otherwise we'll really be late for supper."

xXx

"THE BRAT'S WATCHDOG IS ON ITS WAY OVER! LOCK DOWN THE DOOR AND HAVE ALL THE MEN ON THEIR GUARD! HAVE EVERY ENTRY POINT SECURED! HE MUST BE CAUGHT!" Azzuro barked at his men. "DON'T LET HIM SET A SING FOOT IN HERE!"

All the men filed over to the door armed and ready to fight. "Not bad." Then men stopped in their tracks at the unfamiliar voice. "I like this mansion's style." All of them turned around and saw a butler standing alone.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" They shouted as they surrounded him.

Sebastian put a finger under his chin. "You were all too busy to notice my entry?"

"What's with the tailcoat? Who are you and why are you here?!" One of the men demanded.

"Me?" Sebastian blinked then put the heel of his hand to his forehead. "Ah, forgive me, allow me to introduce myself." He bowed. "I am a Phantomhive butler."

Meanwhile at the Phantomhive manor—

"O, where did Sebastian go?" Mey Rin asked.

"Totally…"

"I don't care where he is or what he's doing." Bard stood up. "The issue right now is this!" He shouted pointing at the pastry on the table. "By cleaning up, did he mean we could eat it?" He threw his head back ready to pull his hair out. "Or can't we?!"

"I think maybe we can." Finny said.

"Idiot!" Bard exclaimed. "If we make a wrong call on this one, we'll be sporting his special 'triple scoop of ice cream,' on our heads!"

Mey Rin pulled out a bottle of milk out of nowhere and slammed it on the table. "Bard, it's not good to get irritated. You're short on calcium drink this, yes!"

Bard scoffed. "I don't want it."

"Do not underestimate milk! If you drink a lot of it your bones will grow strong, yes!"

Before their argument grew intense, Theodor stepped in between them. The three of them watched in silence as the young man grabbed the plate of pie. He studied it for a moment, before opening his mouth and eating the entire thing plate included in one bite!

After he swallowed, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ugh, I hate raisins," he grunted and grabbed the milk Mey Rin set out and chugged it. When he finished, he set down the empty bottle on the table, stuffed his hands into his pockets and whistled as he walked away. Bard, Mey Rin and Finny watched him leave with their jaws hanging open.

Bard was the first to regain his composure. "Why you, you….YOU THREE ARE THE REAL RATS AROUND HERE!"

Theodor turned around, "hm…?" Gregory, Martin and Tanaka poked their heads out from behind the doorframe.

xXx

"Ah…"

"Ouch…"

"Ugh…"

Surrounded by a bunch of fallen, groaning bodies, Sebastian looked at his pocket watch. "Pardon me, I'm in a bit of a hurry." He excused himself, leaving the room. "It appears my lady has disappeared as well…." He pinched the bridge of his nose. It's going on five-thirty. We don't have much time to waste he thought opening a door, leading to the dining room.

"OVER THERE! FIRE!" Someone shouted.

Suddenly, bullets were flying at him. Swiftly, he jumped out of the way using a table as a shield. He found a clearing and jumped onto the grand long table, grabbing plates and throwing them at the assailants. "Call back all the guards!" A man shouted. "Beat this guy to a pulp!"

"These vermin…are wasting my precious time…" Sebastian muttered. Another wave of men came rushing at him. He charged at them, flinging knives at them. Each hit was accurate, sending them falling to the ground.

The room fell quiet. "This should be it." Sebastian said, checking his watch again. "Now where did she go?"

xXx

"Why did it become so quiet?" Azzuro asked himself. He watched the grandfather clock in the corner. It ticked louder and louder to him as time passed.

Tic

Tock

Tic

Tock

Tic….

The doors opened Azzuro jumped to his feet and pointed his gun. He could hear the hand on the clock move as the door opened wider. When he saw who stepped he blinked. "Huh?" He raised an eyebrow, "A girl…?"

He expected to see one of the servants or some kind of Phantomhive henchmen, but instead a mere girl stood at his door. She stared up at him barely a head taller than the doorknob barefoot and with colorless eyes. How is it possible for a kid like her to get in here? Azzuro thought. There's no way someone like her could set foot in here unharmed…

"You…" She pointed at him. "You took my companion, so I couldn't enjoy my afternoon tea!"

"Huh…tea…?" What the hell is going on…? He gritted his teeth. Those morons couldn't even stop a little girl?! He shook his head and let out a laugh. "Listen little girl, I don't know who you are, but you're in a bad predicament. Your little tea party should be the least of your problems."

She shot him a glare.

"Guards grab her." Azzuro instructed, figuring that it couldn't hurt to have another hostage.

Two large men came out at either side of Mavis and grabbed her by the arms. "Now then take her…" A low chuckle stopped him from speaking. He glared at Ciel prepared to kick him again. "And what the hell are you laughing–" suddenly, he heard a yelp and SLAM! He whipped his head over in the direction of the noise. His eyes widened, "there's no way…"

One of his men was lying on his back dizzy from whiplash. The other one was on his knees. The girl held his jaw with one hand, before she stomped her foot onto his groin, sending him crumbling. She dropped the groaning man and turned to Azzuro. Somehow seeing this made it made it much more believable that she made it up here as safely as she did. Still how could such a small girl singlehandedly take out all those men? He wondered.

Her gaze was like ice, as she advanced toward him. "They call you vermin, but if you ask me you're worse than vermin, you're scum, dirty, disgusting sludge that seeps from the sewers and creates disease."

"S-Stay back kid!" Azzuro picked up Ciel by the collar and pointed the gun to his head, forcing her to stop in her tracks. "That's right…" He smiled crookedly at her. "You wouldn't want me to put a hole through your little friend's head, right?"

Her frown deepened. "I don't know what you are, whether you're some kind of trained assassin, government experiment or what, but I'm sure if you came all this way for this kid, then you must know what I want, right?"

She tilted her head to the side. "The thing you wanted—" She was cut off when a window shattered as Azzuro's subordinates sent a wave of bullets came flying into the room. However instead of hitting the girl, his eyes widened when a man in a black tailed coat intercepted taking the bullets for her.

He watched the man collapsed onto the floor into a bloody heap. "Ah…I see, so you weren't working alone after all, now that makes much more sense." The girl's eyes were wide, standing there as if she were frozen in place. Azzuro smirked, "still I'm quite impressed by you, but this is the end of the line."

The men at the window climbed into the room surrounding the girl with their guns pointed at her. Her expression sobered and slowly she held up her hands. "What a fool…" Azzuro said, eyeing the fallen butler. "Though I have to say, that was quite touching. He gave up his life to protect you both." He grasped Ciel by his hair and yanked him up as he stood. "Perhaps it would befitting to take you both out at the same time, sort of like Romeo and Juliet wouldn't you say?"

"Are you afraid of dying?" He asked as he tore Ciel's eye patch off his face with the barrel of his pistol. "When the time comes, no matter how pitiful you act, don't think we'll show mercy. You had this coming the day you started barking at our door little watchdog—"

"Hey," Ciel called out. "How much longer do you intend to play around? Do you plan on sleeping on that hard floor? And Mavis, don't just stand there looking pretty, get out of the way. Sebastian, hurry up and get rid of these guys."

"…Fine."

There was a strange crackling noise as the butler on the floor began to gather himself, the blood on the floor seemed to disappear and melt back inside of him. "N-No way!" Azzuro's face turned white. "This is impossible!" He shouted as the butler began to reanimate before him.

"Who would've known that technology would improve this much?" The butler asked now standing on his feet, he cracked his neck forward, covering his face with his palm. "It's incomparable to that of a century ago." He opened his white gloved hand holding the bloody bullets that were inside him. "I shall be returning the favor with these."

"DIE ALREADY!" Azzuro screamed, all the men began firing their pistols at him.

Unfortunately, the butler was too quick, he leapt away from the bullets and began tossing a few of his own, each one hitting the gunman that nailed him the first time. They fell to the ground like dominos with the girl standing in the center completely unfazed.

"Mavis, I told you to get out of the way." Ciel snapped at her.

"Why?" She dusted off her dress. "They have such poor aim, ducking would be highly unnecessary."

"O my lady I wouldn't say they're a poor shot. See?" The butler pouted, lifting one of the tattered tails of his coat. "Look at all the holes they put into my coat."

Azzuro's mouth hung open.

"Idiot, quit fooling around." Ciel said, unamused.

"Alright, I'll be serious this time." The butler sighed. "Such worthless scum belongs in the sewer, but I have to say, it's been a long time since I've had like this."

"STAY BACK! OR ELSE I'LL BLOW THIS BRAT'S BRAINS OUT!" Azzuro threatened, still pointing the gun at Ciel's head.

The butler gasped. "Ah, what a predicament, what should I do?"

The girl covered her mouth with her hand letting out a yawn. "O, the drama…"

"Hurry up, my hand hurts." Ciel grumped.

"Shut up you little punk!"

"But young master," He said, pretending to look troubled, "he'll kill you if I step closer."

The girl sighed. "If you aren't going to say it, then I will."

"She's right you know…." Sebastian scratched his chin. "Well young master…? Do you need me to save you?"

Ciel opened both his eyes, his revealing the glowing mark in his eye. "Sebastian I order you to save me!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Azzuro shouted, pulling the trigger.

After the boom of the gun, it seemed as though time slowed. "How is this possible…" Azzuro asked aloud, looking down at Ciel who remained alive and without a trace of blood.

"How is this possible, you ask?" He sat frozen stiff as the butler stood behind him showing him the bullet between his fingers. "Allow me to return this to you." He said dropping the bullet into his pocket.

Azzuro let out a choked cry as the bullet entered his chest.

The butler picked up Ciel, "This game wasn't that much fun." The boy muttered with his head against his chest.

"Wait!" Azzuro cried, crawling over to the butler. "Come serve me! Be my bodyguard and I'll pay you five times what he does." He held up his hand. "No, ten times! And you can have all the wine and women you want! So—"

The butler set Ciel down in an armchair and began to tear through the straps that bound him. "Unfortunately, Mr. Vanel, I have no interest in rubbish created by humans." He replied dropping one of the belts. You see, I'm merely…" His face darkened as his eyes changed to fuchsia, "one hell of a butler."

"H-Hell…" Azzuro stammered.

Black feathers suddenly began to rain down from the ceiling, overshadowing the room with a dark veil. "As long as my young master and my lady hold the contract, I am their loyal lapdog." Azzuro's eyes widened staring at the glowing mark in Ciel's right eye.

"Mavis…" Ciel cued.

The girl walked up beside him and loosened her collar, revealing a similar mark at the center of her throat. "I'm bound to them, by a sacrifice, a wish and a contract." The butler said and pulled off his glove revealing the mark on his own hand. "Until the day, I take their souls…"

"Unfortunately, for you the game is over." Ciel intoned.

xXx

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"SEBASTIAN HURRY AND TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!"

"MASTER CIEL HOW COULD–"

"ARF! ARF! ARF!"

By the time three of them returned, it was evening. The servants were there to greet them, immediately pelting them with questions. Well except for Pluto who was barking madly. The three vampires stood under black parasols, waving at them as though they just came back from a picnic.

Somehow, Sebastian got the servants to calm down, but then they started to stare at the three which made Ciel a little more than uncomfortable. "What are you all looking at?" He snapped at them.

"Well it's just…" Finny shuffled his feet. "The way Sebastian is holding you two reminds me of a father holding his two children."

Ciel's face flushed, while Mavis didn't even to bat an eye. "Put me down this instant!" He demanded.

Carefully, the butler set the two of them down on their feet. Mavis sat back on her heels and stretched.

Ciel glared at the three admirers. "Honestly all of you, have you all lost your sense—"

"Master," Ciel looked back at his butler finding him bowing on one knee. "I deeply apologize as well as to you my lady." Mavis opened her eyes, showing that she was listening to his words. "As Phantomhive's butler, to have allowed such things to happen, I have failed you both, so please allow me to be responsible for tonight's dinner."

Ciel huffed and turned away. "Do as you please."

He rubbed his aching temples bout to head back inside, but before he could take a step toward the manor, Mavis grasped his hand. He looked at her tiredly. "What now?"

"We never got a chance to have tea together," she replied, looking sad.

He pressed his lips together into a think line. "Tch," he closed his eyes tossed his head away from her, and seized her hand. "Sebastian, before you start dinner, prepare us some tea and bring it to the living room." He commanded as he dragged the girl toward the manor.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian chuckled, now standing. "My, my…it appears my young miss has the young master under her thumb."

"She certainly does, yes she does!" Mey Rin agreed, with her palms pressed to her cheeks.

Bard crossed his arms. "I think she has us all under her thumb…"

Finny laughed. "She sure does."

"IDIOT! THAT MIGHT NOT BE A GOOD THING!"

* * *

A/N Wow, even though this was the longest chapter I've made so far, it was probably one of the easiest ones I've done so far. I guess it's easier when all you have to do is add a twist to an existing story. Still...this one was rather technical which was kind blah to me, but I had fun with the funny scenes at least! I feel like such a dork that I crack up at my own jokes sometimes...

Onto guest reviews!

Ghostkid33: Haha, I was going to add it, but I changed my mind. Yes, building their friendship is very important to me right now. I mean, they have to deal with each other all the time, so they might as well try to get along. They could...but I think that would've been too easy. I feel like Ciel and Mavis would prefer to use their wits against him. Don't worry they'll have plenty of sweets in the future. Well probably Ciel more than Mavis, because Mavis has an obsession with fruit.

Well anyway, thank you all for reading this chapter. I appreciate the reviews and all the favorites and follows.

If you haven't already and you like this story don't be afraid to rev/fave/foll. (Seriously though, to you guys that gave me reviews thank you so much! I really love reading your feedback and hearing your thoughts and suggestions, they seriously make my day!)


	10. His Lady, A True Confidant

Chapter Ten

Screaming echoed down the hallway. "What's with the racket?" Mavis asked, trying to eat a biscuit, but the noise was disturbing her concentration. Ciel opened his mouth about to explain when a rolling cart came crashing through the door. A man was lying on top of it, clinging for dear life. The servants let out a cry jumping out of the way just in time, except for Finny. The cart slammed right into the poor boy who was too surprised to react, sending him tumbling to the floor. A pot of tea flew out and splashed on the front of his shirt. Finny jumped up to his feet fanning his shirt.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!"

The man on the rolling cart swirled his head dizzily, sitting on his knees beside the cart. Broken dishes were scattered around him. When he regained his composure, he jumped to his feet. "I'm so, so, so sorry!" He exclaimed as he dashed to Finny's side. "Allow me to wipe it off!" He grabbed the nearest cloth which happened to be the tablecloth, pulling everything off.

All the dishes and food crashed onto the floor. Mavis reached out toward the buffet of food longingly as her biscuit got dragged away with it.

Ciel put a hand to his forehead and sighed.

Secretively, Bard placed a hand by his mouth. "Master, why did you agree to take on such a useless idiot?"

"You're one to talk Bard." He muttered. "It didn't seem like such a bad idea at the time."

Mavis frowned. "Who is he?"

"His name is Grell Sutcliff, he's my aunt's butler." He replied. "She asked me to have Sebastian train him to be a competent butler." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought Sebastian would be the only one it inconvenienced. I never expected that I would be affected by it as well."

On the sidelines Tanaka chuckle, "ho, ho, ho."

Grell bowed before them. "I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble I swear I don't know how I could apologize enough…Wait! That's it!" He lifted his head and twirled around dramatically holding a sterling silver knife to his throat. "The only thing I can do now is, DIE!"

Bard's eyes widened. "WOAH Calm down a second!"

"NO! I shall atone for my blunders with my death!" He exclaimed.

"Um, should we try to take the knife away?" Mey Rin asked awkwardly.

Sebastian put a hand on Grell's shoulder halting him. "There is no need for that."

Grell looked over at the other butler with wide eyes.

"Just think of the horrible mess you would make." Sebastian said with a closed eyed smile. "It would take hours to clean up all the blood."

Kneeling, Grell's eyes shined with admiration. "Thank you Sebastian, you're so very kind."

Bard blinked. "That was kindness…?"

Suddenly Martin, Gregory and Theodor crawled out from beneath the table and popped up behind Grell.

"I couldn't agree more, if you really want to off yourself, you should consult with one of us. Killing, without a trace is our specialty." Theodor noted.

"Eh?!"

Gregory leered at Grelle. "Aw, but I bet he would look good in a puddle of blood."

He gulped.

Martin opened his mouth prepared to chomp on Grell, but before he could, the butler shrunk away and scurried behind Finny for protection.

Sebastian went on. "Now what I would like to know is, how could you think it was acceptable to serve such weak tea?" He set out a new set of china on the table. "Now watch me." He instructed as he removed the lid from tea pot. "A spoonful for each person and one more for the pot," he said, taking a spoon and scooping ingredients into the pot. When he finished, he reached for a kettle holding hot water. "Finally, add half a pint of boiling water and let it steam, until done."

He poured two cups of tea, and set them out in front of Ciel and Mavis. Simultaneously, the two reached for their cups and took a sip. The tea's flavor was much stronger, brewed in a way that accentuated its full potential.

"Master, are you ready? It is almost time to go." Sebastian said, now looking at his watch. "I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive."

"Fine."

"As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, understand?" Sebastian instructed the servants. "Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax, so you don't cause any more trouble." He whipped a finger at the three vampires. "And you three, if I catch whiff of anything amiss, I shall have you play fetch with Pluto again." He smiled darkly at them, cracking his knuckles. "You remember how fun that was, right?"

The three boys gulped.

"O and…" He turned to Grell, transforming his smile into an angelic one. "If you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside, would you? And try not to make too big a mess."

Mavis stood up from the table and walked out of the room stretching. As Sebastian and Ciel followed behind her to prepare for their leave, Grell watched from afar with tears in his eyes.

"What generosity, what kindness."

xXx

London's streets were active with the hustle and bustle of morning traffic. People strolled down the streets window shopping. Ciel huffed as he exited a building with a brand-new walking stick with Sebastian trailing behind him. "Finny's strength is such a bothersome thing." He said, planting the end of the stick into the concrete. "Thanks to him, I was forced to get a new walking stick."

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed, "It's quite a shame you still had yet to grow out of your previous one."

Ciel scowled. "And that girl…" He went on. "She has some nerve, I am the Earl Phantomhive. Not some mule that she can just push around."

Flashback—

"Mavis we're going into London, are you coming along, or not?" Ciel asked, as he entered the library. He found her reading a book, lying on one of the tables, even though there were plenty of chairs to sit, but didn't bother to question her about it. That was Sebastian's job.

Without so much as a thought, she replied. "No."

Ciel blinked at her in disbelief. "May I ask why?"

"I'm busy."

"Don't what? Reading?" She nodded.

He glanced down at the title of the book. "The fundamental relation between the economy and business statistics," he read. He raised an eyebrow at her through half-lidded eyes, "sounds whimsical." He withheld a smirk as she raised her book to hide her reddening cheeks. She tried to play it off as though she were just turning the page in her book.

"Weren't you going somewhere?"

"I am."

She sat up from the table and slid onto her feet. "Well then." She grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. "You should be on your way," she said pushing him out the door. "It's rude to keep Sebastian waiting."

"Hey! Don't just push me out the door!" He snapped, when she let go of him he turned around. "Who do you think you–"suddenly, there was a door in his face.

His jaw dropped.

"Did you just…you did not just…how dare you!?"

End of flashback—

"Slamming the door in my face like that…I think it's about time that you start teaching her how to be a lady." Ciel grumbled.

"Ah yes, my lady is quite demanding, but I must say the look on your face was priceless." Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel shot daggers at him.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Anyway, I believe we have much more pressing matters that should be dealt with, such as that Grell fellow. We should probably return to the manor, before he destroys the manor. Or I suppose, before the three hooligans eat him."

xXx

The servants gathered outside to tend the garden beneath the clouded sky. Mavis came with them, keeping Pluto occupied so he didn't set everything on fire. She looked up at the blue patches that blotted the sky, leaning against Pluto who was in his hound form sleeping beside her. Gently, she petted his muzzle.

"The Funtom Company a maker of toys and confections has grown rapidly in the past three years, and this estate testifies to the company's prosperity." Grell praised, while trimming hedges. "The manner is magnificent, don't you think?"

Bard was sitting in the grass, lighting up a cigarette. 'Ya know, the manor has only been around for about two years now."

"What?" Grell questioned him in disbelief. "But it looks so stately and dignified."

Tanaka popped up. "Of course it does that was the intention."

Grell yelped at the elderly man.

"Look it's the real Tanaka." Finny beamed, holding a handful of weeds in his fist.

Mey Rin smiled. "We haven't seen him in months."

"This manor was specifically built to be an exact replica of the previous one." Tanaka explained. "It is identical in every single detail from the window panes to the stairways, and even the cracks in the pillars."

"Identical?" Grell inquired.

"The original Phantomhive manor burned down three years ago." Tanaka answered somberly. "The entire estate was engulfed in flames. It was a great tragedy."

"O I see…" Grell frowned. "Forgive me for asking, but Master Ciel's parents, did they….?"

Tanaka nodded. "Yes, sadly they both perished in the fire."

Mavis's eyes softened, burying her cheek into Pluto's fur. He opened his eyes, and made a small concerned noise.

"How terrible…" Grell sympathized. "That poor boy…"

POOF!

Suddenly, Tanaka began to deflate.

Grell gasped. "O No! Tanaka!"

Bard crossed his arms. "His energy and stamina are way below a normal person's being real Tanaka just exhausts him. He just needs to rest himself for a while." He assured.

"O…That's…interesting…" Grell remarked as the elderly gentleman turned into a small carefree old man.

Shortly Mey Rin let out a scream. Everyone tossed their heads in her direction. Finny appeared to be in the same terrified state as she was. They all followed her finger, as she pointed to the hedges.

When they looked up their eyes widened. Grell let out a cry, sinking onto his knees. The hedge was shaped like a giant skull! Looking around, they saw rows and rows of hedges shaped like skulls. Tall ones, short ones all over! The garden was completely composed of skull shaped hedges!

"Why are they all skulls?!" Bard shouted.

"Not again!" Grell cried, jumping onto the latter and wrapped a rope around it, creating a noose. He stuck his head through the loop. "I've made another unacceptable mistake! I can't go on any longer!"

Pluto grumbled prepared to blow fire at the one disturbing his peace and quiet. Mavis patted his nose. "There, there, he'll be ending himself shortly."

The servants all rushed over to him trying to stop him. "Quit trying to die all the time!" Bard shouted.

"But I have to! It's the only way to redeem my honor!"

"Oo! He made himself into a piñata!" Martin squeaked appearing behind Bard.

Gregory hopped in with a log in his arms. "I call the first swing!"

Grell's eyes enlarged.

"You know what? I change my mind! I don't feel the need to—" Suddenly, the latter beneath him was removed from beneath him. He let out a choked gasp. His entire face turned blue as the loop tightened around his throat.

"GREEELLLLL!"

xXx

By the time Ciel and Sebastian returned to the mansion, it was already late in the afternoon. Ciel sighed as Sebastian escorted him to the front entrance. "I'm sure you're tired master, I'll prepare tea for you immediately." Sebastian said as he opened the door for him, but when the boy stepped inside a startled gasp escaped his lips.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked.

When he looked inside, his eyes widened as well. The manor was completely transformed. Flowers, hearts, animals and stars covered the walls. Stuffed animals sat at every nook and cranny. Pink and yellow streamers were braided on the ceiling. Ribbons and bows decorated the stairway.

"M-My mansion!" Ciel stammered.

"What happened to this place?" Sebastian asked, looking around. "Why it's a disaster!"

"MASTER CIEL!"

"SEBASTIAN!"

Bard, Mey Rin and Finny came running over to the two of them desperately clinging onto Sebastian, wailing for help and protection. All of them were dressed in a similar state as the manor. Bard was wearing a blue dress with a white apron with a white tiara on his head. Finny was wearing bunny ears, paws and a cotton tail. The only one of the three that seemed to evade the cutesy clothing was Mey Rin.

Sebastian could feel a headache coming on. "What is going on here? And why on earth are you all dressed like lunatics?"

"SHE'S CRAZY!" Bard shouted. "CRAZY I TELL YOU!'

Ciel looked at Bard. "Who is crazy?"

Mild sounds of choking could be heard in the Salon. Ciel and Sebastian hurried to the room and peeked inside where they found Grell hanging on the ceiling. The servants followed them as they ventured inside. The vampires were down below batting at him, though their attempts were rather halfhearted. Martin had a flower tiara on his head with ribbons flowing from the back. Theodor huffed, leaning against the wall wearing a bright cyan women's hat with a pink feather in it. A matching pink bow was tied around his neck.

"What are you doing now?" Ciel asked.

Grell looked pale dangling from a rope. There was an orange bow tied on top of his head and another around his neck. "At the moment, I believe I'm in the process of dying master Ciel." He responded feebly.

"I wish I was dying right now…" Gregory grunted miserably in a purple knee-length dress with bubble short sleeves and a white lacey trim. Pluto howled beside him sorrowfully, adorned with a ruffled green collar around his neck.

Ciel sighed. "Get him down Sebastian."

"Yes sir."

"And where is—"

"CIELLLL!" As Sebastian went to retrieve Grell, someone dashed past him. A girl with blonde hair pulled into pigtails, wearing an orange dress lunged at the Ciel. "Ciel you're back!" She cried wrapping her arms around him. "I've missed you so much!"

Ciel's body stiffened under her bone crushing hug, "Elizabeth, what a surprise."

Elizabeth pulled away from him beaming. "O How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lizzie." She squealed as if she could hardly contain her joy. "Aw! You really are the cutest thing ever, aren't you? Darling boy! I could just eat you up!"

"Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian greeted, walking up to them with Grell under his arm.

"O hello Sebastian. How are you?" She greeted with a curtsey then frowned. "Aw you took him down?"

Sebastian smiled. 'Yes, he detracted the beauty of the room."

"But I made such a lovely decoration out of him."

"A decoration…?"

"Yes, just look at it all!" Elizabeth made a sweeping gesture. "Isn't the salon so cute now?"

"My mansion…" Ciel said, feeling sorry for it, "…it's so pink."

Elizabeth clapped her hands together. "From now on, the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive manor. Don't you agree Antoinette?"

Tanaka chuckled in a blond wig with ringlet curls, "ho, ho, ho."

Sebastian smiled wearily. "O and even Tanaka…"

"O and I have a present for you too." Suddenly, Sebastian was assaulted by a pink bonnet.

"You're always dressed in black, so I thought this would be a nice change." She explained. "What do you think?"

The servants began to snicker along with the vampires. Sebastian shot them a deathly glare, before stabbing them all at once with a single sword that happened to be lying around. Elizabeth didn't seem to notice as Sebastian smiled down at her. "I am deeply honored that you went to so much trouble for a humble servant." He said. "Your generosity overwhelms me."

Elizabeth smiled. "Happy to help…now then," she put her hands on her hips and looked around. "Where did that girl run off to? I dressed her so cutely too."

"Right here." Theodor replied holding up Mavis by her underarms.

"You found her!" Elizabeth cheered.

She looked like a newborn chick dressed in a bright yellow gown with a yellow bonnet with an orange ruffled trim and a giant matching bow tied under her chin. "Put me down!" She demanded, squirming in Theodor's grasp.

Finny's eyes widened. "Aw, you look so fluffy milady."

"Like a little marshmallow." Bard laughed.

"How adorable!?" Mey Rin said with her hands pressed to her cheeks.

Sebastian walked up to Theodor. "I'll be confiscating this." He said and picked the girl up and carried her away.

Mavis deadpanned. "Help I'm being abducted!"

He held her like a beloved stuffed animal as he brought her over to Ciel and Elizabeth. Ceil raised an eyebrow at him as he set her down in front of Elizabeth. "I thought it would be appropriate to have the two of you properly introduce yourselves, young master?" He cued.

"Right," Ciel sighed. "Lizzy, this is Lady Mavis Delora, we've taken her as a ward."

"Eh?" Elizabeth stared at Mavis. "How come I didn't hear about such a thing?"

"It has been such a short time since she's stayed, that the young master hasn't gotten around to informing every one of he." Sebastian explained.

"I see…" Elizabeth smiled and grasped Mavis's hands. "I'm so glad to meet you. I hope we can become the best of friends Mavis."

Mavis's eyes widened nodding with blushing cheeks.

"In any event Lizzy, what are you doing here?" Ciel asked. "Aunty didn't let you come alone."

Elizabeth removed herself from Mavis and pulled Ciel into another hug. "I sneaked away, because I wanted to see you silly."

"You sneaked away?" He asked, struggling to breath. "Don't you think you'll get into trouble?"

"Sebastian, who is this girl?" Grell asked over the noise.

"She is the daughter of the Marquis of Scottney her forth Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scottney." Sebastian replied fluidly.

"Elizabeth Ethel Cordeluluth…." Grelle found himself tongue tied trying to say her name.

"She is actually my young master's betrothed of several years."

"Ah his fiancé," he nodded, "yes of course." Suddenly his eyes widened along with the servants.

"Master…"

"Marrying…"

"Her..?"

Sebastian nodded. "Lady Elizabeth is of nobility after all she is the daughter of a Marquis. Nobles marry other nobles: that is how it works."

"Oo, I know!" Elizabeth grabbed Mavis's hand and pulled her over while her other hand held Ciel's. "Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why don't we have a ball tonight?"

"What's a ball?" Mavis asked, tilting her head to the side.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You mean you've never been to one?" Mavis shook her head. "Well we're going to have to change that. They're super fun, do you like to dance?"

Mavis nodded timidly.

"That's great; then I know you'll love it! It'll be perfect! " Elizabeth looked at Ciel. "You can be my escort and the three of us can dance the night away!" She cheered spinning the three of them around. "Isn't that a wonderful idea?"

"A ball?" Ciel stumbled. "No!"

"You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you?" She asked Ciel beaming. "Pretty please, they'll look so cute on you!"

Ciel tried to get a word in edgewise. "Listen I don't want…"

"And of course, I'll be dressed for tonight as well." Elizabeth went on excitedly, she skipped over to Grelle. "You come with me! I want to make you even cuter than you already are!" She said sweetly, grabbing him by the rope that was still around his neck and dragging him out of the room giggling.

"WAIT!" Ciel shouted after her. "I SAID NO BALL!"

xXx

Ciel groaned with his head pressed against the tabletop of his office desk.

"I believe the wisest course of action would be to go along with her plan." Sebastian suggested, preparing tea on a rolling cart. "I don't think she's going to listen to reason."

Ciel sat up. "Can't you just give her some tea or something and get her out of here? I don't have time for a stupid ball."

"My lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance, you cannot refuse her." Sebastian frowned. "Master…"

"What now?"

"I know I've never seen you dance before, but I assume that you can." He watched as Ciel grabbed a paper on his desk, acting as if he was reading it. "O I see…" He sighed. "Well that explains why you're always such a wallflower at social engagements."

"I have too much work to do." Ciel argued. "I don't have time to waste on dancing."

"With all due respect, dancing is necessary skill for a person of your position to possess in your line of work master." Sebastian said as he sliced a piece of orchard fruit cake. He leered close to Ciel with the piece of cake prepared on a plate. "Social contracts are important to maintain. The world expects any noble gentleman to possess at least rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down too many invitations simply because you cannot dance your reputation in high society will suffer greatly."

"Fine." Ciel gave in. "I'll do it, now stop the lecture." He made a waving gesture. "Call me a private tutor or something… Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkins should be enough."

"We don't have sufficient time to call in a tutor for you my lord." Sebastian said as he closed his watch. "So there is only one option." He stepped out of the way, revealing Mavis who happened to walk into the room at the time. She was dressed in her normal clothes again.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"On the contrary, I'm quite serious. " Sebastian put a hand over his heart. "My lady happens to be a star pupil in the fine art of dancing, and would be a suitable partner in training for you."

Ciel's eye twitched.

"Now then…" Sebastian gathered Ciel and Mavis, so that they were standing face to face. "How about we try the Viennese Waltz? It is my specialty after all."

"To lead, you start the first step on your heel. Be sure to keep a hand firmly on the lady's back." Sebastian instructed, grasping Ciel's hand and guided it to Mavis's back. "When the music starts, lead with your left foot." He waited for a moment. "Now."

The two moved at the same time. Mavis moved first gliding across the floor, whereas Ciel could hardly keep up with her, stepping on her feet in the process. "Ouch," Mavis winced. This is why she hated shoes.

"Next, try a natural turn." Sebastian coached.

Mavis gracefully spun them, watching Cie'ls expressions turn more and more horrified at every step. "Now slide your foot forward." Sebastian put his hand to his forehead when Ciel crashed into Mavis sending them falling onto the ground. "Perhaps, paring you two up wasn't such a good idea. Master you can't simply cling onto your dance partner for dear life, and my lady you should keep your gaze on your partner not your footing."

"He was stepping on my feet." Mavis justified, sitting up on her elbows.

"I couldn't help it, you kept taking the lead!" He snapped at her on his knees.

She huffed. "You can't hesitate when you're on the dance floor."

"What do you know? You haven't even been to a ball."

"Enough," Sebastian interjected. "If the two of you keep bickering like this, you'll embarrass the household. Now stand up." Begrudgingly, they did as they were told. Sebastian looked between them. Neither of them looked at each other, glaring at the floor as if it were their mortal enemy. He sighed. "You can't have those gloomy looks on your faces; otherwise it will be an insult to our guest. Now let us try on a smile."

Mavis's eyes became downcast

Ciel scoffed. "I can't smile." He turned his back to them, unconsciously grasping his ring. "I forgot how."

xXx

Grell felt ashamed. "How awful, this is the most humiliating outfit ever!" He complained.

He stood in front of a floor mirror in a white ball gown. It had long sleeves that puffed out at the top, tightening at his forearm and then flared out into ruffles at the end of his arm. The waist was snug with a crisscross pattern in the center that led up to two bows. The skirt was cut in the middle into an arc with more ruffles along the trim. His hair was tied with a bow and he had a matching ruffled choker around his neck.

Bard patted him on the back in a purple dress with a fluffy read wig beneath a matching purple top hat. "I think you're going to have to make peace with it."

"This dress is atrocious so white, so girly, so frilly." He clasped his hands together, looking up longingly. "If I had to dress up, why can't it be a sexy shade of red with a waistline that would flatter my figure?"

"That's your problem with it?"

"I can't live with the shame as deep as this!" He dashed to an open window, preparing to jump. "NO I'D RATHER DIE!"

The three servants and vampires stood in the background unfazed.

He looked back at them. "You aren't going to try to stop me this time?"

Gregory was filing his nails wearing a dark green gown now similar to Grell's. "Tch, I'm too pretty."

Mey Rin helped Elizabeth tie the ribbons on her dress. "Blue is definitely Ciel's color, it will look so good on him." Elizabeth said, standing in front of another floor mirror. "You should see the clothes I found. I got them today in London they're great! He'll look dashing!"

Mavis approached the group dressed in a deep purple gown. It was a long sweeping across the floor as she walked with a ruffled maroon sash that wrapped around the hip of the skirt. It was tight around the waist accented with a maroon ribbon crisscross pattern at the waist. The neckline was wide open, but she had a matching purple choker with a maroon ruffled trim that covered her scar. The sleeves were quarter-length and tight around her forearms. She had a purple headband on her head adorned with a tiny purple top hat with a maroon rose sown on the bill of the hat.

Elizabeth squealed. "You look perfect!"

"Ah, milady, you do look lovely!" Mey Rin agreed.

Mavis blushed. "Thank you, I've never wore a dress like this before."

"I should take you shopping sometime." Elizabeth said. "We can look at dresses together." She turned to Mey Rin. "Now time to get you dressed up." She said, reaching for the maid's glasses. "I'll make you look adorable too."

Mey Rin jumped back from the girl. "I'm really far sighted! I can't see a thing without my glasses milady!"

"You don't have to see to be able to have fun." Elizabeth said, approaching the maid. "Now hand those over silly!"

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE!"

"Leave her alone."

Everyone looked over and saw Ciel. His outfit was decked out in a rich blue save for the off-white ruffled trim beneath the blue. He wore a tailed coat that curved into loose ruffles in the front, puffed trousers that tightened below the knees, lead down to a pair of white stockings and black dress shoes. The sleeves were long and flared out into off white-ruffles. A matching off-white bow was tied over the black collar of the coat. He had a small black hat on his head adorned with a light blue and dark blue ribbon overlapping each other and tying into a bow on the side.

Sebastian stood behind him holding his new walking stick.

"Ciel, you look adorable!" Elizabeth cried grabbing him as he came down the stairs and spinning him around. "That outfit is absolutely perfect!" However her happiness was short lived when she looked at his hand. A dark aura settled over her. "Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I bought you? It matches your outfit perfectly? Now where did it go?" She seethed.

"The ring I already have on will work just fine."

Elizabeth tore herself away from him collapsing on her knees into tears. "No, I went to so much trouble! That ring isn't cute at all! O why wouldn't you wear the ring I especially picked out for you!? You're so cruel!" She frantically rubbed her eyes. "I just want everything to be perfect…"

Ciel tried to speak. "Lizzy this ring is…"

"HA fooled you!" Before Ciel could respond, she grasped the ring on his finger. "It's mine now"

"Lizzy…"

She held up the ring over her eye. "This ring is far too big for you. The one I bought for you will fit perfectly just put it on and—"

"Give it back!" Ciel snapped at her. His eyes were sharp as he held out his hand. "Give me that ring, now Elizabeth."

"But…why are you so angry at me…?" She asked, stepping back from him. "I just…wanted…What's wrong?" Even though she wanted to look away from his harsh gaze, she couldn't. "I just wanted everything to look adorable that's all….So why, why are you so angry!?" She shouted at him.

"I HATE THIS RING!" She yelled, raising her arm. "TAKE IT!"

She slammed the ring onto the ground, causing the blue diamond to shatter to pieces. The servants all gasped, even the vampires raised their heads to see what was going on. Ciel stood there stiff from shock, until anger overtook him. He charged at the girl with his hand in the air ready to slap her.

Before his hand connected with Elizabeth's face, Mavis swiped in grasping the girl's wrist and yanking her away into her arms. Ciel's eyes widened when he felt his arm being restrained, he looked up and saw Sebastian holding onto his wrist. He took his hand and wrapped his fingers around the walking stick he'd been carrying. "Master, you forgot the walking stick we went to so much trouble to get." He said, covering for him.

Sebastian walked up to Mavis, Elizabeth was sobbing on her shoulder. "Forgive my master lady Elizabeth." He said with a hand over his heart. "But that ring was something very important to him. It's a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family." He explained "He's grown quite attached to it. It's truly one of a kind. Please try to understand why this upset him. "

Elizabeth removed herself from Mavis. "It was that important…and I destroyed it…"

Ciel bent down and picked up the ring. He walked over to the window. Elizabeth tried to call after him, "Ciel please I…" She gasped when he threw the ring out the window, running over to his side and looking outside. "Ciel wait what are you doing?!"

"It doesn't matter, it was nothing but an old ring after all." Ciel said as he walked away from the window. He stood in the middle of the room with his head held up high his gaze unwavering. "Even without it, I'm still the head of the Phantomhives and that won't change."

Elizabeth continued to cry, desperately rubbing her eyes.

"How long are you going to cry?" Ciel inquired, he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed her eyes and nose.

"I…I'm so sorry!" She sniffled.

"Your face is a mess, completely unsuitable for a lady." He smiled at her. "How could I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "To dance…"

"Well if you want a dance, I know a song." Theodor said, pushing off the wall.

"Wait you know how to play music?" Bard asked.

"Of course, and I can sing too." He held out a hand to Mavis. "Come on love, this is for you." She grasped his hand and he led her over to the grand piano carried all the way from the basement. He picked her up and sat her on top of it.

He sat down on the bench and started to play.

Say  
Where is my shame  
When I call your name?  
So, please don't set me free  
I'm as heavy as can be  
I will do you harm  
I will break my arm  
I am a victim of your charms

His voice was smooth like velvet the song pitter pattered like raindrops as his fingers landed on the keys. The servants gasped. "Well what do ya know?" Bard said, visibly impressed.

I want to be dead  
When I'm in bed  
I can be so mean  
You can beat me  
I would like to shame you  
I would like to blame you  
Just because of my love to you

Sebastian joined him at this point, playing the violin at the top of the stairs.

And  
Love itself is just as innocent as roses in May  
I know nothing can drive it away  
Though  
Love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind  
But it's greedy just like sin

Mey Rin squealed. "Incredible!"

"He plays the violin too!" Finny said in awe. "Is there anything he can't do?"

"I'll join them!" Grell ran over to Theodor and began singing with him, harmonizing perfectly.

Alone but sane  
I am a love suicide

Bard's eyes enlarged. "What the hell?! He can actually sing?"

"So then we are agreed? Forget our cares and dance the night away." Ciel held out his hand to Elizabeth, "It's decided."

'Cause  
Love itself is just as innocent as roses in May  
It is pure white just like sin

She took his hand. "Yes."

Sebastian got cued into a solo, playing to the tune of the song, adding a bit of the dark undertone of the song.

Ciel and Elizabeth glided across the dance floor, twirling to the music. Finny tried to dance with Tanaka, throwing the old man up and down. Pluto and Martin howled, hopping up and down. Mey Rin, Bard and Gregory were wallflowers, observing from the sidelines.

Alone but sane  
I am a love suicide

Mavis sat on the piano with her hands folded in her lap listening to the music as the song drew to a close.

'Cause  
Love itself is just as innocent as roses in May  
It is pure white just like sin

xXx

When the ball came to an end, night had come. Elizabeth was fast asleep inside the carriage. Grell closed the passenger door, turning to the group of servants behind him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets home safely. You can count on me." He said.

Bard crossed his arms. "Are you sure…?" He drawled.

"Indeed, I'm more deadly efficient than I appear." He said and hurried over to Sebastian, grasping his hands. "Thank you so much Sebastian I'm in your debt you taught me a lot about what it means to be a butler." He moved away from him clasping his hands together, looking up at the night sky with whimsy. "They say before a person dies, their life flashes before them and I know when I see the light of death, this momentous evening will appear to me in my dying vision."

"Huh," Sebastian blinked at him, "interesting that you would say that."

"That's true." Mey Rin giggled. "He hasn't been very good at dying so far, has he?"

"That's for certain." Martin whaled, throwing himself at Finny for support who patted him on the back awkwardly.

"Ho ho ho."

xXx

Mavis watched the carriage leave from the balcony, holding back the curtain with a hand. "Did you enjoy yourself this evening my lady?" She turned around and saw Sebastian approaching her in the dark.

"Yes," she replied softly, dressed in nightgown.

"It's a shame you didn't get a chance to dance at your first ball." He said, picking up her gown that was lying on the ground and folded it over his arm.

"I didn't mind." She closed her eyes and clasped her hands over her heart. "I didn't even notice."

"So I see, you seem to be quite fond of Lady Elizabeth." He noted.

Flashback—

After one of the songs, Elizabeth took a break from dancing and ran over to Mavis. "Mavis!" She grasped her shoulders and spun her around. Mavis's eyes widened, trying not to fall over from the sudden assault. "Are you having fun?" Elizabeth asked her beaming like the sun.

When Mavis got her bearings, she nodded slowly. "Really?" Mavis nodded again. Elizabeth's green eyes softened grasping Mavis's hands and intertwining their fingers. "That makes me happy. I want to make your first ball as special as possible, so I want to make certain that you're having a good time."

Mavis's bit her lips, blushing once again. "I am," she assured.

She put her hand over Mavis's ear and leaned in. "And thank you for earlier." She whispered. "You're a good friend."

When she pulled away, she gave Mavis a closed eyed smile.

"And what are you two whispering about?" Ciel asked, approaching them.

Elizabeth batted a dismissive hand. "O nothing dear just girl talk."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at Mavis who agreed with a nod.

"Uh oh, that can't be good. Better watch out Phantomhive, they're forming an alliance." Gregory jabbed.

Ciel snorted. "Do you really think I'll take advice from a man in a dress?"

Gregory flipped his hair. "You're just jealous, because you know I look damn good in one."

End of flashback—

"She's the first girl my age that called me a friend." Mavis said, with a gentle look in her eyes. "I hope we become close."

"Interesting, and here I thought you two would be rivals." Sebastian chuckled.

"Rivals…?"

He held up a assuring hand. "Don't mind me my lady, I was merely mumbling to myself."

"I see…" Mavis was about to turn back to the window, when her bedroom door opened. Ciel stepped inside closing it with his back.

"Master…!" Sebastian reprimanded.

"O shut it! I saw you walk in, so I assumed it was fine." Ciel argued defensively.

He pushed himself off the door and walked up to Mavis. When he was toe to toe with her, he slipped his shoes off his feet and kicked them aside. "Although, I'm tired, I suppose one more dance won't kill me." He offered her a hand. "What do you say, milady?"

Wordlessly, she accepted and he led her out onto the balcony. As the two swayed in the moonlight, they held each other's gaze. Ciel smiled at her with his hand pressed securely on her back. Mavis bit her lower lip as her gaze drifted to the floor. "Do you always have trouble looking your partner in the eye Mavis?" Ciel asked, as turned them to another direction.

"You don't have to do me any favors; I was perfectly fine as I was." She said.

"Favors…?" He inquired. "What are you talking about? Is it wrong for me to—"

She cut him off. "Don't take me for a fool." The two stopped dancing. "You don't need to pretend."

"Why must you be so difficult?" He let out a sigh. "Fine, if you desire to hear the truth so badly, I'll tell you. I was relieved when it was finally over. To put it even more bluntly, today has been absolutely horrible." His hand tightened in hers. "It was humiliating, having such a tantrum over a mere ring, and yet I'm still clinging to it like a child."

"I've never owned anything in my life, so I can't understand attachment to personal possessions." Mavis replied softly. "However, the memories of that are connected is something that is to be recognized, especially for one who has lost so much."

Ciel tore away from her. "How do you know what I've…" In the process of backing away from her, he ran into something solid. He looked up meeting his Sebastian's crimson gaze.

"Young master…" Sebastian bent down on one knee in front of him. He took one of his hands and covered it with his. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. I know the importance of this ring and yet you put on that act for Lady Elizabeth." When he removed them the blue diamond ring was on Ciel's thumb. Ciel's eyes widened. "If I couldn't do this much for my master, well then what kind of butler would I be?" He smiled. "You should take care, it is precious this ring it has seen so much."

Ciel put his hand over the ring and closed his eyes. "That is true," he murmured. "It's always there. This ring has seen the death of many masters, my grandfather, my father, and eventually the ring will come to see my death as well."

"It's heard the dying screams of the Phantomhive family for generation upon generation." He ran his fingers through his hair as if he were shielding himself. "I close my eyes and I hear them too voices echoing in my head. If I throw the ring away, then I wouldn't have to listen to the screaming anymore. At least that's what I believed, ridiculous, yes?"

Mavis's eyes enlarged.

"My look how high the moon has risen." Sebastian noted, looking up at the sky. "We should go back inside; you two don't want to make yourself ill, do you?"

Once they were inside, Sebastian tucked Mavis into bed. "When I'm finished here I'll prepare you for bed, my lord." Sebastian told him. Ciel nodded and began to walk to the door to return to his own quarters, but before he could Mavis called out to him.

"Earl," Ciel turned to her. "You don't want to be alone, yes?"

He let out a sigh, walking over to her. "I suppose not." He replied, removing his hat before sitting down at her bedside.

She grasped his arm gently pulling him down. "Just lay down earl."

His cheeks turned red. "F-Fine," he stammered, sinking down into the mattress so that he was laying on his side.

Sebastian stood up chuckling. "Goodness, this has gotten scandalous."

"It's not like that; I'm only going to stay, until she falls asleep." Ciel justified quietly as Mavis closed her eyes and nestled into the pillow. "It won't take long so just wait a moment."

Sebastian sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

A/N O my goodness, I thought this chapter was going to be easy compared to the other ones, but man I had to do some brain storming especially for the ending of this chapter. Gotta say though it was a fun one to write. I finally got to introdce Elizabeth into the story! Hurray! Also, if you haven't heard the song before it's called Love Suicide it's from the game Rule of Rose. I know, it's not from the 1800s, but it fits the tim period just the same.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Rev/Fave/Foll f you like!


End file.
